Princess Hanji Zoe
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Royal bloodlines were important and continuing the bloodline as well. Having 4 candidates to be the future Queen of the Yeager kingdom. Hanji found herself in the mess of an unwanted possible engagement. A love triangle and no clue about how to get out of it and be with the person she truly loved.
1. Chapter 1

What was she doing here?

The biggest party in the whole Eldian country was held. All woman around the world were coming... just to meet him. The young 19years old prince, soon to be new King of the Yeager Kingdom, Eren Yeager.

Every woman which received one of the most wanted invitations felt already lucky enough just to get a glimpse of the young good looking man. Most likely every woman besides one. Hanji Zoe from the Zoe royal bloodline.

Her kingdom was smaller than the Yeager's and despite the age difference, because Hanji already reached her 30s since this year, her parents hoped for more prosperity should their daughter make them proud and capture Eren Yeager's heart.  
The brunette woman in her purple ruffled dress sighed for the utmost time. Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, Hanji looked around the room and at all the pretty woman in waiting in the huge ball room.

"What am I doing here?"

She was probably one of the only woman in here not wanting Eren Yeager as her lover.

Hanji Zoe knew Eren since he was a little brat. She saw him grow up and rather felt like a big sister to him if anything else but... ever since he became older and Hanji didn't see him anymore for a few years... he had changed. He had become so different than the 15years old brown haired boy with his green eyes she remembered.  
She heard enough rumors and seeing this party was so unlike him.

Taking a wine glass from the tray, the waiter offered her, Hanji walked around in the room. She cursed silently having to wear these uncomfortable high heels.

She may be a princess and of royal blood but Hanji was anything than your usual princess. She disliked too fancy dresses and high heels because they were hard to walk in. Having to put her hair up nicely and spend a lot of time to get ready was always a pain in her ass too. Luckily today Hanji was able to get away with a simple ponytail and having her hair only curled a little.

As long as Eren the man of honor was not here, nothing would happen yet anyway so Hanji had more than enough time to explore a little.  
Some of the woman she had never seen before in her life but some were familiar faces.

As she spotted however a small petite blond woman in a white slim dress Hanji's mouth gaped open and this was not because of the woman but rather because of the man next to her in his black uniform with a sword around his hips to signal he was no good news. A knight protecting his queen. Just like she had Moblit. Speaking of Moblit, he was just a few steps away from her actually and on alert, why he was never here to keep her company. So boring. But all this was now not important because of this man. This man she didn't saw for so many years yet here he was...

"Levi...? Levi Ackerman is that you...?"

Upon hearing his name the raven haired knight turned around, his eyes widening as soon as he spotted the brown haired woman in question.

"... who are you...?"

Historia joined their conversation. Surprised as well to see the older brunette seeming to know her knight.

"Princess Hanji? You got an invitation too?" Historia looked at the two. "You two know each other?"

"Hanji...? Wait... this name... shitty glasses!?"

Hanji chuckled and nodded grinning from ear to ear now. Seeing her grin, Levi's stoic serious expression crumbled and it was gone completely as the brunette couldn't help herself and jumped at him and embraced him tightly.

"I cannot believe it! How many years has it been Levi!"

Levi had no clue what to do and awkwardly put his arms around her body but not squeezing her back. Should he? Should he not?  
Hearing Historia chuckle next to him made Levi glare at her from the side.

"I suppose around 20years?"

"This long already!?"

Hanji finally let go of him after she had enough, which made him sigh in relieve. He was not used to such affection.

"So you are a knight now Levi? For the Reiss kingdom even. I am impressed!" Hanji complimented him.

"Since a few years already. I am Historia's personal guard..." His eyes wandered to look at Historia. "So you know each other too?"

"We do. The Reiss kingdom and Zoe kingdom is in good terms with each other. Or why do you think Hanji was so many times with you in your childhood? She was here to see us and play with us. My big sister Frieda and me, even if I was still a baby during this time." Historia added joining the conversation again.

"Well... yeah I wanted to have adventures not play with dolls or have tea parties." Apologizing she chuckled. "So I sneaked out of the castle to play outside and found a short black haired boy working at the stables. But at some point Levi suddenly was gone... without a word.. what happened?"

Biting his lip Levi patted his sword next to his hips.

"This happened. I joined the knights. Sorry I didn't tell you anything. I didn't know you were looking for me..."

Hanji shook her head and smiled at him only.

"It's ok. We met again, right? This is all that matters."

Silence was between the two until Historia huffed in annoyance over the awkward tension between them. Both wanted to say so much more to each other clearly but didn't know how to say it.

"So Hanji you want Eren too?"

Widening her eyes, Hanji only released now again, why she was even here in the first place.

"No! I mean- yes but I don't want anything from him. I don't want Eren to pick me!" Hanji quickly said. Levi looked quite surprised at her words considering all woman here were here for this boy.

"You aren't!?" He couldn´t help but ask.

"No way. Eren is way too young for me. My parents wanted me to go however because I am their only child... besides there are so many more better choices for him than me."

Saying this her brown eyes scanned the room, stopping at a short haired black haired Asian woman. She stood out quite a bit with her red scarf around her neck and wearing a Kimono instead of a western styled dress like anyone else in the room did.

As if he could read her mind, Levi stood suddenly besides her, his gaze fixated on the same woman as hers.

"Mikasa Ackerman, Princess of the Azumabito Asian clan..."

Hanji's brown eyes went wide while she turned her head around to him in utter confusion. She didn't know why but all of the sudden her heart was pondering wildly and a strong anxious feeling was rising within her.

"Ackerman!? But that's your last name! Are you two tog-"

"We are distant related. She is not called Ackerman anymore either but uses her Asian heritage last name now." Levi quickly interrupted her. "Her mother married an Ackerman and escaped from the Asian country. She was from the royal family and was supposed to be the next Queen, the next Azumabito, but she refused to marry the man she was betrothed to, I heard. Living a simple life in hidden until they died and Mikasa had no one left to be with and ended up returning to the Azumabito´s."

"I didn't know..." Hanji grimaced feeling sorry for the young woman. "But why is she wearing a red scarf? It's rude and it's warm in here."

"Because the scarf is from Eren Yeager." Suddenly from behind them Historia appeared and joined their conversation again.

"From Eren!?"

Hanji knew Eren since a few years but this story she never heard of. She wanted to hear more now but first she needed to change something else. Sighing in a mix of frustration and annoyance she looked to a pillar not very far from her and pouted. "And Moblit come out from your hiding place already and join our conversation. I don't like you staring at me like this. I told you many times."

"But Princess Hanji. I have to protect you." Reluctantly Moblit stepped out of his hiding place and walked up to her, not exactly very happy however.

"Levi is a knight like you and he is being not a creep like you. This is Moblit my knight just like Levi is for you Princess Historia. I apologize on his overprotective behavior however."

"But princess!"

Moblit whined making Historia chuckle while Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

Levi eyed Hanji's knight up and down. He would have no chance against him this was sure. Historia observed Levi's movements and smirked at him knowingly, while Levi just rolled his eyes and decided to avert his gaze quickly now from the guy. Giving Historia weird ideas was the least he needed now.

"So again what happened with Mikasa and Eren?"

Still being curious over their relationship now the brunette asked the shorter blond and her knight.

"Princess Mikasa was living a normal life but she got one day kidnapped for her looks. They wanted to sell her as slave.. killed her parents and unborn brother as I heard. But by luck Eren was on this fateful day outside the castle with his big brother and in town. They saw her getting sold to someone in a back alley I heard and Eren stopped it, putting himself in danger and saving her. He made Mikasa live with them for a short amount of time and gave her the scarf. His brother Zeke Yeager found out about her heritage and so she got reunited with her Asian clan. Kyomi Azumabito, the older woman you can see right next to her is always by her side. She acts like a second mother to her and guides her how to be a proper Asian woman."

Hanji nodded understanding. She could easily understand why she wore this red scarf now always.

"She must be one of the woman in here truly being in love with Eren. I wonder where he is anyway. Isn't he pretty late for his own party and to let his many woman wait this long?"

Just as Hanji finished her sentence a butler stepped right in front of the big double staircase in the room and spoke loudly for everyone to hear.

"My ladies we welcome you all to the Yeager castle. The future King apologized to have kept you waiting for so long. King the 4th Eren Yeager please welcome him with a loud applause."

Loud clapping echoed in the whole room as from the top of the staircase the prince, Eren Yeager in his royal noble attire ascended. Next to him was his older brother Zeke Yeager just as fancy looking as him. Hanji never understood why Zeke refused to take the throne and let Eren be the next king. Normally the oldest son or daughter would take the position.

All woman were staring at Eren with dreamy eyes, even Historia seemed to have an interest in him. Even Hanji had to admit he had quite matured. His hair became longer and was tied together in a bun as it seems. But unlike all others Hanji still didn't felt love stroked. He could have as many muscles underneath his clothes and it still wouldn't change Hanji's none interest in him.

He smiled at everyone until his expression changed into a smirk.

Hanji didn't liked this expression one bit as she watched him walk up to his soon to be throne and sat down onto it. Zeke always right behind him along with a guard with red hair, standing now next to him at each side of the throne.

"I see many beautiful woman arrived for my sake. But let me tell you beauty is not everything I look for. My woman has to be anything so please give it your all and let us begin the selection party finally!"

Everyone clapped as he announced the beginning of his 'game' and so it began.

* * *

Eren had decided to walk around in the big throne room now.

It was easy to spot him due to the many woman following around like little ducklings after they had the chance to speak a few words with him and win his heart. They were all drawn to him like a magnet. Hoping if lucky enough he would dance with them. Even if just once they would be heaven already.

Meanwhile Hanji observed this all from the sidelines and from a safe distance away. Leaning against a pillar, while she had a wine glass in one hand, she occasionally took a sip from, she had found her chocolate brown eyes darting always back to one different direction.

Not far from Eren and his woman crowd was Levi. Historia excused herself a while ago and was ever since then now like all the many other woman talking to Eren.

Seems like she had chances at least seemed to talk to her a lot more than to the other woman so far.

But while she did so, Levi had no choice but to stand always not far away from her on alert as her knight. His focus was fully on his job, ignoring any woman that wanted to talk to him too.

Was it the alcohol or why did she feel so upset and lonely all of the sudden?  
Ever since Levi went away with Historia and she found herself staring at him she felt this way. There was still tons of things she wanted to talk about with him and ask him questions over his years as knight.

"Princess Hanji you are staring. This is unsightly behavior."

The sudden lecturing voice from Moblit made Hanji jump, her cheeks turning bright red.

"I-I wasn't!"

"If you want to talk to Prince Eren you should go."

At this Hanji frowned.

"I am not looking at Prince Eren. I am looking at my childhood friend.." her voice trailed off. "Moblit... I want to talk more.. with Levi I mean. Can you help me out?

Her pleading look made Moblit weak, his forbidden feelings he might have started to harbor for her since a while, didn't help him either out of this situation. Letting out a long sigh he closed his eyes, shocked about what he was about to say even.

"Even if you ask me Princess I don't know how I could help you out. I am only here to protect you and you are here as candidate for becoming the fiancé of Eren Yeager not to spend time with another man. Besides he is the knight for Princess Historia Reiss. He has his duty to fulfill too, you understand, right?"  
Lowering her head, Hanji bit her bottom lip in deep thoughts. She knew Moblit was right. She could just not let Historia unprotected if she takes Levi with her to spend time with him and unlike her, Historia wanted to be Eren's fiancé as it seems. Which meant she could just not make Historia follow them. If only she could replace Levi with someone else...

Her chocolate brown eyes traveled up until she met Moblit's until it hit her. A wide grin spread over face and her tall knight knew already he was in for something troublesome.

"That's it Moblit! Switch sides with Levi and protect Historia in his place! You are the only one I can trust with it Moblit!"

"But-"

Hanji grabbed him by his shoulders with a strong grip, her hopeful brown eyes behind her glasses penetrating his very skull.

"Please Moblit! I trust you with this job and only you! Please!"

Letting his body slump he resigned and nodded only to get engulfed by her strong embrace out of happiness. His cheeks turned pink but the hug didn't last long since the brunette already started to drag him to where Levi and Historia were. They both still were with Eren Yeager occupied.  
Historia was still talking with Eren and chuckling until Eren stopped gazing dreamily at her and instead looked up to his new arrived guest and smiled.

"Princess Hanji Zoe. I didn't know you would be coming too." He said approaching her now.

He took her hand and kissed it before Hanji could even have a chance to withdraw it. She wasn't here for him and did not want his pampering or the now deadly glares she got. She even felt Levi's eyes on her now and Moblit's.

"I couldn't refuse unfortunately. But please talk with your real candidates more. I am not interested."

Rolling her eyes Hanji was about to step away from Eren but he had her arm already grabbed and stopped her from escaping him any further.

"A fierce one. I like it. Yet you are here. Why not let me have this dance with you at least?"

She was so close. Why could Eren not let her be and stop annoying her?

Did he have fun humiliating her?

She just said she was not interested, didn't she!?

"One dance only. Than I would like to talk with Princess Historia for a short word or can Moblit maybe explain it to Historia for me?"

Giving Moblit a pleading look she walked away with Eren to give him the dance he demanded. She was in the Yeager castle which meant she could not refuse him easily.  
Levi watched her leave and clicked his tongue, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion as her knight stepped up to him and Historia.

"So what do you want? Shitty glasses said you had to tell us something? Make it quick because I am quite busy and have to protect this little girl here."

Moblit didn't know what Hanji saw in the guy and why she even wanted to spend time with him. He was downright rude and short. Shallowing down his anger Moblit spoke.

"Trade places with me. Princess Hanji wants to spend some with you and asked me as fellow knight to protect Princess Historia Reiss in your place. I am not doing this for you. But it will make her happy, am I making myself clear?"  
The two glared at each other in silence until Historia herself broke the two apart.

"I am fine with it. I trust you because you are good enough to protect Hanji and so can keep me safe too. Besides I will stay close to Eren, I promise, Levi." A light innocent smile appeared on the blondes face as she faced Levi as if she knew something he did not yet. "Go have some fun with Princess Hanji. I am sure you two have much to talk about. And like this you will help me out too because Eren won't have a chance to continue spending time with her unlike now."

Levi could see the pair on the dance floor very clearly and he didn't felt like he liked what he was seeing. Besides seeing Hanji looking uncomfortable he noticed Eren's hands were not on the proper places they were supposed to be. Wandering down the spine of her back and close to her behind yet seeming to play innocent whenever Hanji seemed to glare at him. Adjusting his grip it didn't stay long this way until his teasing continued.

"Fine. But you better keep her safe while I am gone."

"The same goes for you while I let you keep an eye on Princess Hanji." Moblit shot back.

Hanji was glad as the dance was over and wanted to get away from Eren as soon as possible but he kept a strong hold on her and smirked.

"Where are you going already? We didn't saw each other for so long, right? Don't you want to talk with me a little longer?"

"Eren.. not now. Let me-"

"Hey..."

The sudden deep voice followed by a hand grabbing Eren's arm in a slight painful strong grip, yet not injuring him made both turn their heads around to the side to be face to face with a short black haired knight.

"Levi!?" Hanji gasped.

"..The lady said only one dance. Please respect your candidates wishes and let her go. She seems to be tired and not a good dancer in those shoes. A clumsy princess like her is hardly fitting for the great Yeager bloodline."

Eren's green eyes stared down at Levi, being quite a lot taller than the intimidating short knight. Shrugging however Eren obeyed and let go of Hanji which quickly took a few steps away from him and closer to Levi.

"Fine. I won't be so cruel on her health, after all we are friends since our childhood. Besides I have a few other interesting woman to meet too. If you would excuse myself."

Disappearing into the crowd after he had spotted a familiar red scarf Hanji was left alone with Levi on the dance floor.  
Everything was quiet again however Levi felt the dangerous eyes from some of Eren's knights or his older brother on him for his actions a few seconds ago even now.

"Let's go Hanji."

"Go? Where to?"

"Somewhere without anyone giving me killing eyes."

Grabbing her hand Levi started to drag her off the dance floor and to the two big opened doors which lead to the big rose garden.  
It was already dark outside and becoming chilly so Hanji instantly began shivering in her light dress. Sensing how Hanji rubbed her bare shoulder with her hands Levi silently took off his knight uniform jacket and draped it over her.

"Sorry, I forgot how cold it is already outside but you were the one wanting to talk with me in the first place and inside it is just too suffocating."

Blushing, Hanji grabbed his jacket to prevent it to fall off from her shoulders.

"It's fine. Thank you for your jacket. So Moblit told you about my idea I suppose."

Levi nodded while leading her to bench under a tree in the rose garden. He didn't lie when he said Hanji was not used to walk around in high heeled shoes. She really had problems walking in them and rather was wobbling around clumsily, probably out of pain in her feet.

As soon as Hanji was able to sit down she let out a relieved sigh.

"Ugh these shoes are killing me."

"You don't say. As little brat I never saw you walking around in anything close to fancy like this."

"Because I changed clothes to something less flashy to more easily sneak out to go have an adventure. In my princess dresses I would be instantly get spotted and they would have dragged me back inside the castle." She chuckled.

"At first I was even thinking you were a boy like me due to your appearance and dirty clothes you always wore, because you had to climb up on anything or touch anything you found interesting." Levi let a small smile appear on his lips, remembering those times fondly he noticed.

Bending down Hanji took her shoes off before she got up again. Being bare foot felt so much better. She could feel the grass between her toes and the earth. She loved it.

"Hey, you get your feet all dirty now."

"And? Come let's walk around a little while we talk. You have to tell me what you did in your knight training!"

Finding himself getting dragged around Levi began to talk about all the things that happened after he disappeared to become a knight and how he won a tournament which selected him as the personal guard and knight for Historia. In return Hanji told him what had happened to her after he had vanished. How she studied more and how Moblit is since many years her personal knight too, however she feels like he is overreacting sometimes. Assassinations on them could happen, this is true but so far her people loved her for her kindness and never harmed her. They reached a little fountain area where Hanji instantly had the glorious idea to step inside the water to play around.

"Cold!"

She laughed and stepping inside the water, lifting her dress up to make sure it would get not too wet.

"Hanji. You will ruin your dress. Come out of the water."

Levi watched her worried but Hanji didn't listen. She just laughed and swirled around in the water. Levi approached her to help her out but all he got was Hanji bending down and splash him full with a handful of water.

"Got you!"

Perplexed Levi stared at her until he released what she did. Whipping the water from his face Levi had enough with her shenanigans and stepped into the fountain to her to splash her full of water too.  
Hanji accepted his challenge and they ended up into a water fight. This continued for a while until both were drenched fully in water now. She wanted to approach him to tackle him down and finish him off however what was not in her calculation was her foot slipping inside the water and her ending up falling forward.

"Whoa! Shit!" she managed to curse, already prepared to hurt herself.

"Hanji!"

In an instant Levi reacted and caught her in time before she would hit the hard ground. Instead of the hard ground Hanji found herself resting against his wet drenched uniform, feeling every muscle and abs through it.  
Her cheeks flamed up into a deep shade of red, feeling his arms around her body to keep her steady and safe.

"See that's why I told you to get out of the fountain and not start a water fight. We are completely drenched now, shitty glasses."

Levi groaned, releasing finally what they had done and how stupid he was to let himself succumb to her weirdness. Just like old times where she had the skills to make him do stupid things.

"You are unbelievable, shitty glasses."

Hanji giggled looking into his frowning expression, her red face visible to him now. Their faces were so close to each other making Hanji turn quiet, instead of giving him back a cheeky remark for calling her shitty glasses again... how he used to do as they were children.

"Levi..."

Without thinking Hanji leaned forward and closed the gape between them. Their lips touched and Levi's eyes widened in shock but it only took him a moment until he pulled her wet body closer to his and kissed her back.  
They still stood in the fountain as they separated after a while and simply stared into each other's eyes. Both trying to comprehend what just happened.  
Levi's wet hand reached up to cup her cheek and pull some wet strands of brown hair gently out of her face.

"This is a mistake." he whispered.

Hanji leaned against his soft touch of his hand against her cheek and sighed, shaking her head softly.

"I would regret it more not taking this chance. Eren can pick whatever fiancé he wants but not me. I think I am falling for you all over again... just like I did as a little kid."

Levi stopped thinking and decided to pull her in just for another kiss. Just one more kiss he told himself inside his head. Just one more.

If they were sinning already he would not stop himself now. He didn't know into what exactly these feelings he felt at the moment would develop into, but it felt all so very right, right now for him.  
Licking her bottom lip Levi asked for entrance and his tongue entered her parting mouth, deepening the kiss. This time the kiss was more heated, making Hanji become all warm deep inside and her head fuzzy. They kissed until they had to break apart for air. Good thing they were all alone in the garden and no one saw them.

"We should get inside... before we get sick.. and dry our clothes somehow..." Levi spoke first, unsure how to fix their clothes problem.

"I have a guest room upstairs Levi. We can go up there if we sneak past everyone and get dry. I think a change of clothes we might find there too." Hanji suggested knowing this was really the only option they had left.

Helping Hanji out of the fountain and taking her hand gently into his, they walked back to the building. Music was still playing and everyone else was enjoying themselves. Good. Guiding her inside the pair managed to sneak past everyone and hurried up the staircase. From the corner of his eyes Levi spotted Historia with Eren dancing so it seemed like she was in good hands. Moblit was close by her side too. A slight smirk spread over his lips knowing how Hanji's knight had harbored some kind of feelings for her. You had to be blind not to notice them from the way he talked over her and yet he had her. He felt quite superior and proud over it as a fellow male.

Upstairs luckily no one seemed to be besides a kissing couple they passed, making out in the hallway corridor and being too occupied with themselves than to notice Levi or Hanji passing them.  
Unlocking the door in a hurry Levi opened the door and pulled Hanji inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

"We managed to do it.. no one seemed to have seen us." Levi said relieved and surprised how they actually managed to pull it off.

Turning around Levi's breath hitched seeing Hanji's back turned to him and how her wet dress clung against her body, her slender figure revealing itself to him to him, showing all her curves to him and only him. The moonlight coming through the window was the only light source making this scene which was playing out in front of his eyes even more erotic and mysterious.

"Levi could you help me out of the dress and open the zipper on the back for me...?"

Her sudden voice pulled Levi back out of his unappropriated thoughts.

"Sure.."

Stepping closer the raven haired knight reached out with his hands to help her. Feeling his hand grab her zipper followed by the sound of the zipper getting pulled down , her wet dress loosening from her body made Hanji blush even more. She didn't protested as Levi pulled her dress down from her body, leaving her in nothing but her panties. She didn't wore a bra under her dress and so was left to cover them with her arms.

"I should let you take a hot shower first to get warm. In the meanwhile I will look for some spare clothes for us to wear."

Levi began but Hanji seemed to have other ideas. Instead of walking to the connected bathroom her room had, she turned her body around, with her arm covering her breasts only still and faced him. Levi quickly averted his eyes from her, his cheeks flaming up as well.

"What are you doing!? Don't turn around like this, shitty glasses. You should let your body only get seen by your future King and no one else."

"I am a virgin Levi." Her sudden bold statement made him turn his head around to face her with a wide eyes. "A Princess should have her first time with her husband and be pure... but even so I want to... at least go a little further..."

Listening to her words Levi clicked his tongue.

What the hell was she doing to him?

Was she even releasing what she was telling him to do?

"I won't be able to hold myself back if you say any more Hanji. I warn you is this really what you want me to do?"

Hanji nodded and slowly to prove herself removed her crossed arms over her chest to show her bare self to him.

It was enough for him.

Enough to make him stop questioning anything.

Approaching her until he stood right in front of her, Levi pulled his wet shirt off as well. They kissed again, her bare breasts pressing against his bare chest. Her arms slung around his shoulders to pull him even closer if this was even possible.

Leading her to the big king sized bed inside the room, Levi suddenly lifted her up and placed her down. Before joining her on the bed Levi took off his sword, placing it on top of the beside table next to him. It felt safer having it always close to reach in case he needed it.

Climbing into bed Levi topped her and started raining kisses down her body. Hanji pulled him closer to herself moaning inside his mouth. They both weren't thinking anymore at the moment and only used their newfound growning desires to speak for them.

His hands traveled down her body touching her breasts, followed by his lips engulfing her nipples and sucking on them. Letting Hanji experience all these things for the first time and enjoying her sounds she made. He made sure to not leave any hickey however while he made out with her. It was a secret and a sin after all what they did.

"As his hand reached her panties and the only clothing she had left on herseld, Levi hesitated and stopped himself. With a questioning look Levi's grey blueish eyes stared into her brown ones.

"Should I go further?"

"A little is fine..."

Hanji felt like a pervert but she felt excited just thinking about Levi touching her there.  
Feeling him pull her panties down and off her legs Hanji embarrassingly laid down below him.  
She felt her heart jump out of her rip cage, going faster and faster as his fingers began tracing down between her legs and over her lips, spreading them apart and starting to toy around with her womanhood.  
It felt good and so embarrassing at the same time, Hanji whimpered his name quietly which made Levi only increase his touch. Feeling her wet enough he carefully slipped a finger inside her she gasped loudly and he froze in place.

"Hurts?"

"No... just surprised." she muttered while she embarrassingly gazed up at him. She still wore her glasses so she had a good view on his well toned body, the gentle expression he held on his face and just for her.

"Good. You are quite tight, relax and just focus on me and the feeling of my fingers inside you."

Leaning down he kissed her forehead before he stole the glasses from her nose and placed them on the bedside table.

Glad he did not hurt her Levi continued, soon adding a second finger to pump in and out of her. Exploring her insides and studying her reactions Levi continued, curling his fingers up as he found the area where she seemed to react the most.

"W-wait I think- I feel weird! L-levi! Ah! I will come at this rate- ah!"

Hanji moaned covering her face with her hands while Levi kept her legs spread apart with his body seated between them as she tried to close them up. She couldn't escape him. She felt so good and yet so weird. This feeling was so new to her.  
Reaching down Levi used his free hand to remove her hands from her face.

"I want to see your face Hanji. Please come for me...Hanji..."

It didn't took long and Hanji couldn't keep it together anymore and came loudly. How could she not if someone spoke to her in such a husky and gentle voice.  
Pulling out of her Levi licked his fingers, waiting for Hanji to catch her breath. After all this was as it seems her first orgasm ever.

"Feeling good?"

"Mngh.. this was amazing..." Weakly, pulling him down to her she kissed him again, tasting herself but trying to ignore it. "Can I too?"

Feeling her hands reach for his pants he still wore, Levi groaned as she touched his visible bulge inside there.  
This would be a long night as it seems. He knew with Hanji protesting would not work. Not that Levi minded, obeying her request and taking his pants off followed by his underwear until he was as bare as she was now. Hanji had already sat up, observing with quite a big curiosity his male genital.

"Don't tell me you never saw one before?"

At this she blushed again which gave herself easily away.

"Well I saw from my little cousins so... you know we Princesses are virgins until we are married."

Reaching out Hanji took his hard member into her hands, surprised how hot it was but quite intrigued to do more to him now too.  
Only using the knowledge she read in books she began pleasing Levi.  
She found herself loving to hear his little grunts since it showed her she did something somehow at least right.

"Hanji faster."

Obeying his orders Levi guided her a little how to do it better and he knew how he would end up coming.

"Like this?"

Levi sighed pleased and nodded. "yes, this feels better."

It took a while but Hanji almost jumped out of surprise as he came with a louder moaning sound than all his quite grunts only and white liquid came out and all over her hands.

"Fuck... I came..." he cursed, seeing the mess he created.

Blinking confused and interested Hanji removed her hands from him and picked around the stuff on her hands now in wonder.

"So... this is semen?" she asked innocently.

From the corner of his eyes Levi watched her.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't play around with it. Let me get a tissue and clean your hands-" his eyes widened as Hanji sniffed her hands until she stretched her tongue out and licked the semen off her hand. "Hey!"

"Salty... and a weird taste somehow..."

Grabbing her arms forcefully the raven haired man stopped her.

"DON'T!"

He didn't waited for her reply. Instead he pulled out a tissue from his pants, he picked back up from the floor and began cleaning her hands off.

"But I was curious." She pouted.

Her researcher brain took over her at this moment and her first embarrassment was gone. He was as naked as her so she felt equal to him.  
Sighing Levi couldn't believe her words. Was she really a Princess of royal blood? She certainly didn't act like one.

"We should stop and take a bath... any further would mean to take your virginity... and we can't do this."

"Right... but this was nice..." she smiled a little and gave him a short kiss on his lips. "Can we take a bath together at least?"

Smiling a little at her as well Levi tried to ignore the fact that reality would soon creeping up on them and this all would end.

"Yes, we can, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

During the bath time which ended up in a little more kissing and touching and exploring each other's body, Levi had left the tub first in search for some clothes.

He was lucky to find some in the closet in the room. There was even a few decent looking dresses for Hanji to change into along with a shirt and fresh pants for him.  
Getting himself dressed and laying out on top of the bed the dresses for Hanji to try on, while Hanji finished bathing herself, he almost didn't hear her as she emerged from the bathroom in nothing more than a thin towel wrapped around her slender body.

"Oh, you found some clothes."

Adjusting his sword to his belt he turned around to face her.

"Yes, try the dresses on. One at least should fit you."

"Right. Luckily our hair didn`t got all too wet and already started to dry up and we were careful to not get them wet again while we took the bath."

Hanji lightly blushed while saying those words, remembering the other things they did however in this 'bath session'.

After Hanji picked out a yellow dress which was not too flashy and easy to walk in, Levi helped her into it ans zipped it closed behind her back. He was temped to kiss her neck area as he stood this close behind her. Leaving a hickey to her vulnerable exposed backside to mark her as his and being her first too.

But he couldn't. He was not allowed to.

She was not his. Would never be.

She was a princess and he was a mere knight from another kingdom on top of it. This today was nothing more than a 'sin' they both committed to because they are weak.

Tying her hair up into a ponytail, Hanji put back on her glasses for the final touch. Checking her appearance in the big mirror one last time she nodded satisfied to herself.

"Ready to move out?" Levi asked, holding his left hand out to her.

He was already ready and waiting at the door while his other hand was resting against the doorknob.  
The dream was over and reality would begin now again.

"I'm ready. Let's see where Princess Historia and Moblit are."

Taking his offered hand, they left the room.

* * *

Downstairs the festivities still continued just like during the time they had left.

Moblit was the first to spot the pair as they descended down the big staircase. His eyes immediately widened upon their changed appearance.

He gently tabbed Princess Historia's shoulder to make her turn around and bring her conversation with two other noble woman to an abrupt halt. At first she was confused and a little annoyed since such behavior was rude for a knight, but as soon as her blue eyes saw the pair as well she understood and quickly excused herself to follow Moblit up to them.

"Princess Hanji what did he do to you!?"

Moblit's frantic voice was the first Hanji heard and soon after she felt a pair of arms, belong to none other than Moblit which stood right in front of her now, grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her lightly. Worry no rather panic was displayed on his whole face.

"M-moblit!? Stop it! I am fine! Levi didn't do anything to me!"

Freeing herself from his panicked grip, she groaned.

"Wait! Is your hair wet!? Why are you both wearing different clothes!? Did he touch you!? Oh god the King will murder me- I will get my head cut off from my body or tortured first and than killed!"

His head immediately turned around to face Levi with a sudden outburst of rage. Moblit was already about to grip his sword, to pull it out and charge at him to punish him.

"YOU! You beast! I should have never allowed her to go with you!"

Levi showed no signs of intimacy, calmly he had his hand rest on his sword already too, ready to pull it out any time if needed to defend himself.

"Stop stop stop!"

Hanji stepped in between them with no fear of getting hurt followed by Princess Historia to prevent any bigger scene from breaking out. They were lucky enough that the music was loud loud to mute any arguments, insults and loud protests Moblit had said, along with the fact they stood in a corner of the big room helping them now out a lot as well and it seemed like no one has noticed the intense quarrel yet.

"It's my fault Moblit so stop and put your sword back! This is an order! We were outside in the garden and I fell into the fountain and dragged Levi with me as he tried to catch me!"

It wasn't a complete lie but Hanji certainly couldn't tell her overprotective knight Moblit the complete truth.

"The fountain...? And why were you two upstairs-"

"Because we needed a change of clothes? The guest room upstairs for me luckily had some clothes in the closet. Levi didn't assaulted me Moblit and he is no beast. Apologize to him now."

With a stern voice Hanji waited and watched how Moblit began to relax slowly. With gritted teeth, he apologized to Levi who relaxed again as well, both knights removing their hands from their swords again.

"I know Levi since a while now too. My knight would never assault any woman or hurt any woman." Historia added to ease Moblit's anger as well.

"That's right. I was only here to protect and take care of her. Following my duty, knight."

Levi said using on purpose the words 'take care' which only Hanji knew what meaning they had.

"My name is Knight Moblit Berner. If you only fulfilled your duty I shall accept it but if I find out you did something else than..."

"Moblit!" Hanji warned him and he stopped, closing his mouth before he would continue and say too much. "Stop it now. Anyway what happened while we were gone? Did Eren pick already his fiancé?"

"No he didn't, Princess Hanji. In fact prince Eren did nothing besides talk and dance with many woman and now he had disappeared together with his older brother and his two close knights to discuss something." Moblit informed her.

Now with his princess back, but in this condition however, he stood extra close to her now to keep an eye on her and safe. He couldn't trust anyone after all.

"I see."

Hanji wished he would have already picked someone out so she could go home. But on the other hand this gave her maybe a chance to spend a bit more time with Levi, even if it was just for a few more hours. No one knew if they would be able to see each other anytime soon again.

Just as the four wanted to go somewhere else the two loyal Yeager knights came back and announced Eren's return along with his brother's. Both stood next to the throne and Eren spoke with a loud voice for everyone to hear.

"I know you all must be tired and I know you all want to know who will be my future Queen... unfortunately I am not yet ready to decide on just one possible future wife of mine. Due to this me and my brother have decided we will announce 4 woman which are on the second selection to win my heart fully. The 4 woman I will announce now are the woman which stood out the most and captured my heart the most for me on today's party.  
After I call each name out I wish you to step up here next to me..." there was a pause to add suspense to any woman inside the room until Eren continued.  
"Mikasa Azumabito."

Clapping echoed in the whole throne room as Mikasa stepped up and next to Eren. She seemed embarrassed and happy however Hanji noticed. No wonder considering she still wore the scarf he gave her years ago. It was clearly to see she loved him.

"Historia Reiss."

Grinning at Historia while clapping she watched her friend walk away and up to where Mikasa was too. Historia seemed to have a liking to Eren too considering her red face she had. Good for her, Hanji supposed.

"Annie Leonhardt"

A blond, Hanji has not noticed until now stepped out of the crowd. If she remembered correctly she was from a very distant country called Marley.

"And lastly the woman I will select is Princess Hanji Zoe."

Hanji's eyes widened upon hearing her name. She must be hearing wrong but as the two knights looked at her with the same surprised expression she gulped and had no other choice but to step out of the crowd and stand next to the other three woman.

"These four woman will be having the chance to win my heart. A few days from now on I will invite them all to visit my castle again. For all others I thank you for coming and wish you all have a remaining good time."

Clapping echoed again in the whole room but Hanji barely registered what was happening.

Why was she standing here!?

She didn't wanted to be Eren's future wife!

* * *

As soon as they could leave Hanji made her way upstairs and locked herself into her guest room. Falling onto her bed she hugged the pillow to her head and let out a frustrated muffled scream.

"Why did he pick me out!?

"Princess Hanji you shouldn't lie down like this with your dress. Please change into your sleeping attire before going to bed."

Approaching her carefully Moblit's cheeks turned pink from the sight she was giving him. But Hanji didn't care turning her head around she looked up at Moblit and glared, while her eyes showed signs of becoming watery, ready to cry any moment.

"I know! Than leave and get in front of the door so I can change!"

Almost kicking him out of her room Hanji let out a long sigh. Finally she was alone.

After a while she forced herself to get up from the bed and to change just like her knight asked her to do.  
Reaching behind her back she began taking off her dress. Lucky for her she had long arms and if she stretched herself she could reach her zipper without the need of help.  
She had just finished putting on her sleeping gown as a knock on her door followed by some complains from Moblit and another person talking she could hear.  
Confused Hanji made her way to the door and opened it enough to take a peek outside.

"What is it now? I told you to let me alone Moblit-!? Levi!?"

Surprised Hanji stared at Levi who stood right next to her door, while Moblit tried to block him and to not get any closer.

"I wanted to talk but your knight won't let me through."

"Because Princess Hanji said she wants to be alone! And she is changing!" Moblit glared at him annoyed.

"Moblit it's fine. I am finished changing already. Please let him inside. It would be rude to refuse him after he walked all the way here."

Moblit's eyes clearly widened in shock. He wasn't thinking to hear this reaction from her.  
Stepping aside the brunette princess let Levi push the door open and step past Moblit, a smirk plastered on his face, showing Moblit how a winner looked like.

"Please continue staying on guard, thank you Moblit."

Was all Hanji said before Levi already Closed the door behind himself. WIth the loud click of the door being shut Moblit was left alone and unable to enter.  
Levi crossed his arms over his chest as soon as he was inside, facing her now. His gray blueish eyes were traveling over her light clothed appearance, understanding why she didn't wanted Moblit to enter immediately.

"So what do you want Levi?" Hanji asked first being a little confused why he was here.

"You look like shit."

"What?"

Hanji was expecting a lot to hear but certainly not any rude words like this.

"You look like shit. Did you cry?" Approaching her slowly, Levi touched her cheek, observing her closely now. "What are you going to do if Eren picks you out again?"

"As if this would ever happen. I mean really me!? I am old, not pretty at all and Eren is just teasing me. He has much more better candidates picked out than me."

"Yet it worries you."

She paused. He just saw everything, didn't he?

"A little." She admitted.

"But you don't love him, do you?"

"Of course not. I never will. I have to escape this selection somehow. But I don't know how yet."

Relive washing over him Levi continued.

"If you need help ask Historia. She would be glad to help out if this means getting rid of any rival, since unlike you she is very interested in Eren Yeager." Leaning closer Levi gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I have to go now and return to my duties. Good night Princess Hanji Zoe."

Watching Levi leave dumbfounded and completely taken off guard, Hanji stood there like a blushing mess.

Did he seriously just now offer his help?

Was this his way of saying he was jealous?

Did he care so much in the end for her?

Just from one day meeting him again after years they felt so strongly over each other again?

Or was she just seeing things and interpreting too much..

* * *

The next morning Hanji woke up very early, being called to appear downstairs. Apparently all 4 fiancé candidates were called to appear so the future King himself could talk to them.  
Hanji was the last one to arrive and the only one seeming to not care much about her appearance so early in the morning. She put on a comfy light blue dress after she had washed her face and combed her hair, letting it fall down to her shoulders this time.  
The others were all dressed again more nicely and looked like they were ready to attend the next ball.

Sitting down at the dinning table next to the Princess Historia they waited for their breakfast and for Prince Eren to arrive.

Just like Moblit each knight was present and standing close to their respected Princess against the wall right behind them.

Hanji's eyes moved to Levi, back in his knight and dry again uniform, in duty mood. But very shortly their gazes met before Levi again looked away, looking straight ahead and back on guard, nonetheless it was enough to make Hanji smile a little seeing he took notice of her and he cared.

"Did I miss something Moblit or why am I the only one out of place?" She whispered to her knight which nervously answered in a whisper.

"I think because they all are interested to please him and only you not princess..."

Hanji wanted to complain but before she could even begin the big wooden door opened and Eren himself entered followed by his faithful guards like usual. He took a seat at the front of the dinning table to have at each side two woman seated next to him.

"Good morning my ladies. I have decided about the next plans for us. You all each deserve the same chances which means each of you will meet up with me to spend time with me separately. You all will have a few days to get ready and do plans how to make me fall for you." Eren chuckled at the clear surprised expression on each woman.

"Do you think we are some kind of toy to you!? A slave to exist to please you and bear you an heir!?"

Hanji blurred out angrily while slamming her hands on the dinning table. This subject was very touchy for her.

She was aware over how most royal families did behave and she detested it. The woman weren't just trophies for them or to birth children for them. They were supposed to be equal and rule the kingdom together. But many times it was not like this. Not even anything could be done if the King had a few mistresses for his entertainment. The Queen had to endure and to shallow down her pride. In no way in hell Hanji would ever become a Queen to anyone as disgusting like this!

"At ease Princess Hanji. But you all wish to be with me, correct? And almost all here seem to already try to please me, looking all too beautiful already." Eren smirked, watching Hanji sit down again and grit her teeth only at him in silence.  
"To finish my announcement. I will give you each a letter and in a week from now on the first woman will spend time with me for the whole day. After a week or two the next woman will until all four woman are done. Afterwards I will announce the woman I will pick out as my future wife, does everyone understands?"

"Yes, Eren we do." Mikasa said calmly.

She was the only one not using Prince Eren for him.

"Good."

Receiving a plate with four sealed letters on top of it Eren monitored for them to each pick a letter out.  
Hanji rolled her eyes taking the last one on the plate before hastily ripping it open and to read the number '3' followed by a date a few weeks from now on.

"After each woman's date I will take a week break until I meet the next one. Please show me your numbers."

"One" Annie said from the Marley Kingdom.

"Two" Historia was next followed by Hanji and lastly a disappointed looking Mikasa.

"Good, since we seemed to have finished talking over anything why don't we start eating?"

Nodding happily, Eren clapped his hands together and the doors opened and butlers entered the room almost immediately to serve finally breakfast for them.

After breakfast the carriages arrived for each Kingdom and it was time to say goodbye.  
Hanji sighed ready to step inside her carriage as a familiar blond woman rushed up to her, Princess Historia Reiss.

"Wait! I wanted to talk with you for a moment still."

Telling Moblit to finish putting her luggage into the carriage Hanji went to Historia.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"You want to meet my knight Levi again, right?"

At the sudden question Hanji couldn't help it but feeling how her cheeks grew incredibly hot. She must have looked like a tomato due to the sudden amused chuckle the blond Princess let out. Was she this easily to read?

"I saw the looks the two of you are giving each other. I'm quite good at spotting things like this." Historia said and added. "I really start to like you Hanji. If you want why don't you visit me soon. You know Eren as he was younger. Tell me about him and in return you can see Levi and spend time with him."

Hanji understood what Historia was implying. She guessed Levi must have already talked with her as well which meant he wanted to see her again too, right?

"I will help you to get Eren and you help me with Levi, you want to say, right? "

"Yes, that's correct. I mean it's forbidden to have our knights leave our side... but if we meet up there should be no problem."

"We have a deal. I am not interested in Prince Eren. If you take him away from me iit will help me out even more." Smiling at Historia brightly, Hanji reached out her hand which Historia gladly took.

* * *

About a week passed until Hanji finally got her father to approve to travel to the Reiss kingdom.  
Visiting a friend and to strengthen the bond between the two kingdoms again was enough to convince him to let her go if Moblit her loyal knight followed her.

It's been so long since the last time she was here. She had stopped coming shortly after Levi was gone and she could only play with Frieda Reiss or see once baby Historia as she was newly born and only a few months old.

Hanji peeked with her head out of the carriage window and gasped. The big castle was in sight and so much bigger than the Zoe's Kingdom's. Not that she needed her home any bigger but she still wished for her home to grow more in prosperity and have her townspeople be happy just like the people in the Reiss Kingdom were.  
But to pay the price and marrying into the Yeager Kingdom to merge both kingdoms together Hanji certainly refused. Not even if her parents begged for it.

Driving through the big castle gates and arriving at the front yard area with the big fountain and red and pink rose bushes in the middle, Hanji spotted Princess Historia with her parents, the current King and Queen and siblings waiting already for her, followed by Levi standing right next to blond princess.

Officially at least it was a meeting for the two households and not to benefit Hanji and Historia only.  
Stepping out of the carriage with the help of Moblit, Hanji walked up to the Reiss family and greeted them.  
After formalities were done she got lead inside and Historia went up next to her, smiling proudly how her plan worked out.

"I'm glad to see you could make it Princess Hanji. Your room is already ready and the room for your knight as well. My father said you are allowed to stay as long as you would like and we will hold a big banquet thanks to your arrival in the evening until than we are free to talk and spend time together as we please. Since it was my idea I will be in charge for your hospitality and to give you a great stay here with us, so we will hopefully grow together with our kingdoms and help each other in the future."

Historia said politely while she explained most of the events what would today happen. The bespectacled woman knew the hidden meanings in her words however very well.

"I can't wait for that. The ride was very pleasant. I hope you can show me around your huge castle and through this beautiful garden." Hanji smiled, her gaze looking behind her shortly to spot their two knights following them close behind.

Moblit heavy packed with her luggage while Levi had nothing because Moblit was stubborn and refused to let him carry anything, saying it was his duty to take care of Princess Hanji Zoe.  
After Hanji got settled and her luggage was placed in her room Historia lead her up to her own room, saying she had already prepared tea for them there along with some sweets to eat.  
Historia's room was up in a tower in the castle. Her room had a balcony where she had a table with four chairs and the promised tea with sweets and cakes already waiting for them.

"Did I promise too much? I told you here we have one of the best views."

Watching how the brunette already had rushed to outside and how Hanji was leaning over the balcony railing and gasping with wide exciting eyes made the shorter Princess chuckle and even Levi couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Princess Hanji! Don't lean over too much! You will fall down!"

Only Moblit her knight was the only one being in a panic.  
Rolling his eyes after the brunette still was spacing out in her own little world, Levi had enough and walked past Moblit and over to Hanji, grabbing her by her waist and forcefully pulling her backwards.

"Whoa! What!?" she gasped surprised.

"Enough spacing out Hanji. You can look at the pretty view even from your seat and while you drink tea and eat some cake." Levi lectured her and placed her down onto her seat.

"Sorry. I got too distracted." Hanji quickly apologized, embarrassed now herself over her mistake.

"It's fine. I found this very entertaining." Mysteriously smirking, Historia peeked up at Levi from her seat across from Hanji, making Levi avoid eye contact with her to not give anything away... his feelings for the brunette Princess or his current light pink cheeks. "We have two other chairs. Please you two sit down with us. We have enough tea and cake for everyone."

"Ohh that's nice but we cannot as knig-" Moblit wanted to deny the offer until he stared with big eyes how Levi without bating an eye took a seat next to Hanji and Historia.

Raising an eyebrow Levi looked at Moblit while pouring himself a cup of tea.

"What? Don't just stand there and stare. The Princess said it was ok. You are damn slow for a knight."

"And you have a bad mouth for a knight and you are way too short." Moblit glared at him as he took the last free seat.

"Well, well don't fight now. Let's eat now and talk. As I remember I have to tell you everything I know about Eren, right Historia? I didn't forgot our talk."

Historia blushed a little but tried to keep her composure, sipping from her own tea.

"Yes, I heard the first candidate Annie Leonhardt from Marley already did everything she could. And the interesting thing is I heard many not picked out woman tried to change his mind."

While Historia explained Hanji got more and more curious. This was new to her.

"What do you mean?"

"They used their body to seduce him."

Hanji regretted taking a bite from her cake, coughing violently now.

"W-what!?"

"I admit the woman were not dumb for using this method. A typical method in the slums to get rich people to marry them and to start living in luxury." Levi muttered not being shocked at all. "But Prince Eren seems to stay by his rules. He denied all woman so far."

"I see." Blushing still Hanji couldn't help but think over her and Levi's little time they had a few days ago. "I guess I should begin now and tell you all over Eren Yeager I know."

And so the brunette began telling her over the young Eren she knew and what he liked, he disliked, what he always told her he would do as an adult and how he changed little by little over the years until Hanji stopped seeing him for a few years until now.  
Historia listened thoughtfully until Hanji was done.

"Really I hope this can help you. If someone should Eren pick it is someone truly interested in him and hopefully he will stop with his bratty behavior then as well." Hanji said and smiled.

Historia nodded smiling back as well. A knock on her door interrupted the little tea party.

"Come in please."

A knight unknown to Hanji came in as soon as Princess Historia gave her permission.

"Princess, the carriage is here for the ride into town just like you wished for."

"Carriage?" Moblit and Hanji were confused looking.

"Yes, to show you a bit around I ordered Levi to show you around. Unfortunately I cannot go with you, my father needs me. But since I am at home I can let Levi, my knight leave my side for a little while."

Giving Hanji a short wink as hint, Historia stood up from her chair and pushed the three out of her room quickly.

The rest was up to Hanji how she would deal with this date she got herself into now.

Moblit or Levi? Which knight would win her heart over in the end. Historia really wondered how this would play out in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving inside town Hanji was still unsure how she ended up into this position she was in right now. To her left was her own knight Moblit and to her right was her probably crush, since childhood days, knight Levi.

"Where will we go first?" She asked Levi.

"Wherever you would like to go. I assume clothes shops or other places princess like you usually would go you do not want to see."

Levi smirked a little knowing her all too well from her youth days. Hanji grinned back at him.

"Adventures are more my preference even now. Or any cultural places would be nice. You know how I freaked you out years ago."

At this Levi shrugged.

"At least with this dress I know you won't be able to climb up any trees anymore."

Moblit groaned, rubbing his temples.

"I fear she can... I remember there a few times very vivid in my mind."

The brunette accused woman huffed and started walking ahead.

"Shut up Moblit. Don't make me look bad in front of Levi! Let's go now."

Shaking his head in disbelieve Levi went after her. As if she could look bad for him, knowing already how troublesome of a woman she could be.

"Wait up Hanji. You don't even know where to go, do you?"

Hanji froze, releasing her mistake, just walking ahead without knowing where to. It's been years since she was the last time here and she was mostly only ever in the castle to begin with.  
Reaching her Levi stopped next to her and leaned over to whisper into her ear.

"If you want an adventure you probably need to get rid of your overprotective knight behind us. He will not let you do anything that could be dangerous for you, right?"

The brunette princess knew he was right. Moblit never let her do anything she liked, only if she did run away. And spending time with Levi she could only really do if Moblit was not right behind her.  
Taking a peak behind her she saw Moblit and how he kept a close eye on her and Levi.

"Levi... if I say yes how would we escape?"

Glancing behind himself as well, Levi observed Moblit, his fellow knight colleague and got an idea.

"I might have an idea, come let's go to a shop I know for now."

"Okay...?" Confused Hanji nodded.

Suddenly Moblit reached the two and walked next to Hanji now, growling a little, having seen enough of the whispering they did.

"Where will you lead Princess Hanji first, Levi? Please tell me too and don't leave me out."

Sighing Levi pointed to a building not far from them.

"See this building? Inside is a special bookstore with many old and rare books for sale. I am sure Princess Hanji here would love to read some of them and buy them. You are good with carrying her stuff around am I not right, Mr knight in shining armor?"

Levi mocked Moblit, on purpose yet knowing Hanji will love this place.  
Her eyes already lit up just from hearing about the place and quickly moved up to Moblit and gave him her big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Moblit... please? Just a few books..."

Unable to say no to her Moblit resigned.

"Fine. If the books will make you happy I will be happy to carry them for you, Princess."

Jumping happily up and down she hugged Moblit all excited before she walked up ahead, knowing which building she needed to go. She needed to see those books now and confirm with her own eyes if they were as rare and special as Levi claimed them to be.

The bookstore was small and old looking as they entered. No one would believe to find any good books in here probably. The store was empty besides the older woman sitting at the cashier table and smiling kindly at them.  
But Hanji instantly noticed this place was special. A bit dusty and chaotic but as soon as she reached the first shelf and let her index finger travel over the first row of books, reading title after title her brown eyes sparkled more and more.

"Like it?" Levi asked from behind her as he watched her from the distance, amused seeing her so happy and almost radiating from happiness.

"I don't even know where to begin! I want to camp in here if possible to read all of them!"

"This is not possible but you can buy as many as you want. Take your time. I will just stay here and watch you and your knight will carry anything you want for you."

Doing as Levi told her she went back to her beloved books.

Leaning against the nearest wall Levi just stood there and watched her in silence.

Still the same old bookworm Hanji he knew. She often came running to him with a book in her hand, showing him the pictures and read to him what was written in there. He remembered how she teached him even a little how to read and write, because he never was able to visit a school and learned it only later fully as he went out to become a knight. Hanji however helped him at first a lot to understand and know how to do the basics. Teaching him the alphabet and how to write his own name as example.  
The raven haired knight wondered why he suddenly remembered this now from just seeing her like this. Filling Moblit's hands with more and more books slowly and talk over something all excited to him made him remember these days and how she talked to him in the same excitement.

A long time later Levi decided it was time to move on. Moblit had his hands already completely full with books and was just now paying for the books Hanji had already picked out.  
Seeing how her knight was not looking at them, Levi appeared right behind Hanji and leaned over from behind. His sudden face appearing right next to her followed by his breath right next to her ear made Hanji jump in surprise.

"Levi! You scared me!"

"Shh." Placing his finger over his lips Levi began to whisper. "Let's go and escape now. If you still want to that is. Moblit is paying for your books, just place this one down which you have stiill in your hands and let us go."

Nodding, feeling her heartbeat quicken she placed the book away. As soon as the book was away, Levi grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. But instead of leaving the store Levi lead her deeper inside, through some book shelves until they reached a wooden staircase going down into a cellar of some sort.  
Opening the door for her Levi lead Hanji inside the dark corridor.

"Don't worry. I am not doing anything bad to you. We are soon outside."

Holding her hand, Levi carefully lead her through the dark cellar room until they reached a wooden door.

"How do you know this place Levi?" She couldn't help but ask while trying her best not to drip in the dark.

"Let's say I sometimes needed to escape from some trouble before I became Historia's personal knight." Opening the wooden door, the bright sunlight from outside hit them and Hanji had to squint her eyes together from it. In the next moment Hanji and Levi stood outside, right onto the busy streets in town.  
"And here we are. Let us go before your dear knight finds out. Can you run in those shoes?"

With light worry the raven asked, knowing how bad she was with heels. But to his luck his bespectacled princess grinned at him.

"I am wearing shoes with no heels today. I can run just fine."

Lifting her dress up a little she even showed her flat red shoes to him to prove it.  
Having no bad feelings Levi took her hand again and started running with her. For now they just needed to get a little more far away from the bookstore.

Levi run with her past other civilians, through some alleys and all the while Hanji couldn't help but laugh in excitement. She didn't know where he was gonna bring her or what he was planning but she was sure Levi had a plan and this day would be incredible.  
Reaching a horse stable Levi lead her inside the barn before he finally stopped and slowed down. Hanji was a little out of breath but seeing the horses she forgot all of it in an instant. Walking up to a horse Hanji smiled and patted the head of the dark brown horse.

"What are we doing here Levi?"

"We get us a horse. It's easier than to walk around. You can ride a horse?"

Questioning her, Levi already pulled out a completely black horse from it's barn, his expression softening upon interacting with it and letting it lick his hand.

"I can but in my dress it might be a bit hard."

"Than you will ride with me on my horse."

Hanji watched him lead the black horse outside and followed him.

"Is this your horse?"

"Yes. All of the knights have their own horse. His name is Shadow."

Smiling Hanji patted him.

"Hello Shadow. I hope you will be fine if I ride with you."

Helping her up onto his horse Levi sat up as well, telling Hanji to hold tightly onto him before he started riding slowly out of the barn and onto streets.

They slowly rode through the streets. On horseback it felt a lot different, having Levi's back this close to her while she had put her arms around his torso to not fall off.

Pointing to importing buildings and explaining her all history information Levi knew of is how they spend most of their time together until Levi reached the town gate.

"Want to stay in the city or go outside? The Reiss Kingdom has much to see still and we might not have to worry so much if your knight Moblit finds us if we leave town." Levi offered and Hanji liked his idea instantly.

"This sounds good. Let us go outside."

"Good than hold on tight. I will speed up now."

With this said, Levi already rode off to the gate and through it and outside into the nature.  
The wind blew through their hair, her body tightly pressed against him, while both of them enjoyed the view.  
They rode at first on the given path until Levi suddenly decided to go off road, having a certain place in mind. He rode along a little river stream up a mountain and through a small forest area, going more and more up.  
In the end Hanji couldn't help herself and asked after her partner still was quiet since a long while now and didn't told her at all where they were going.

"Levi where are we going?"

"I have a certain place in mind. Don't worry we are soon there."

But more Levi didn't reveal to her while continuing to ride up the mountain.  
Their comfortable ride through the forest continued until he reached a clearing. Outside the forest finally, Levi came to a sudden halt and could already with satisfaction hear her loud gasp behind his back.  
In front of them was a cliff after Levi rode all the way up the mountain and in front of them as well beyond the cliff was one of the most beautiful views possible. Hanji didn't even know they reached already the sea, but here they were looking at the wide scenery of the ocean.

"Beautiful..."

Riding a little away from the cliff to a nearby tree Levi went off his horse and tied his reins against the tree. After he was done he helped Hanji down.

Putting her feet gently down onto the grass Levi couldn't stop himself, having his hold onto Hanji linger for a while longer until he let go of her again.

"Want to sit down?" he suddenly asked.

Nodding to him was all Levi needed to know and took out a blanket from the backpack his horse had. Spreading it out on the ground, he pointed to it to sit down.

"Thank you."

Smiling happily at him, Hanji sat down. Under the tree the two had some shadow too to be not fully into the sun and a perfect view to the ocean.

"It's my little secret place. Only I and you know about this now."

"Really?" She was surprised. "... no other woman ever?"

"No woman ever."

Taking something else out of the bag on his horse, Levi came back and sat down right next to her again. Opened a little basket he revealed freshly made sandwiches to her.

"How did you have those!?"

Levi smirked mysteriously.

"I knew you would be coming today, right? I prepared them in the morning and loaded my horse before you arrived..."

At this Hanji raised her eyebrow while taking a sandwich from the basket.

"Wait, you had this all planned out?"

"Maybe?"

Again such a mysterious answer.

"What if I didn't wanted to go outside however and stay in town?"

Levi shrugged.

"I knew you love adventures and in town we could eat those sandwiches too, right?"

Somehow this made Hanji happy. To hide her rosy becoming cheeks she quickly bite down from her sandwich and began eating.  
Together they began eating while talking and looking at the ocean in front of them.  
After they were done eating, Hanji wanted to try something out... patting on her lap she smiled a bit shyly at him. She was sure he would say no anyway.

"Want to lie down on my lap?"

There was a pause where the raven haired knight said nothing and only looked at her a little speechless. For a moment Hanji was sure she overstepped the line and already wanted to say she made a joke to tease him but she turned instantly quiet as Levi fell down to the side and lied with head down on her lap carefully, his head turned to keep looking at the ocean. But even so Hanji could make out the pinkish red ears he had and chuckled thinking how cute he was just now. Hesitant she reached out with her hand and began caressing his head, with her slender fingers moving through his undercut, loving the feeling.

Hearing him sigh in bliss Hanji smiled, noticing he had his eyes closed now. He was so cute.  
A peaceful silence embraced them where they did nothing besides enjoying each other's presence. The sun began to set slowly making the view even more beautiful and almost romantic.  
At some point Hanji felt Levi's fingers touch her free hand near her side. Slowly and carefully their fingers joined together until they were holding hands. Hanji blushed but said nothing. What should she even say at such a moment?

All she knew was how she liked this position they were in right now.  
They remained like this until the sun has almost fully set down.

"We should go back before they will send out a search party Hanji."

Hanji sighed, knowing he was right and if they wanted to be back before it was completely dark they should go now.  
Separating Levi stood up. Holding his hand out he helped Hanji up from the ground, but instead of letting her go he pulled her to his chest, leaning in until their lips met.  
It was sudden and Hanji just stood there with wide eyes for a long while until she was able to react and decided to kiss him back, feeling this content feeling washing over her. Everything just now felt right. The same right as on the day they met again at Eren Yeager's ball.

"Levi what are we doing?"

"Kissing?"

She shook her head sighing, leaning against his touch of his hand he had placed against her right cheek.

"You know what I mean. This all... I want to know what you feel... do you love me?"

Levi paused, turning quiet.  
Hanji frowned pushing herself out of his grip. It hurt. His silence wasn't what she wanted to hear. She was already making her way to his horse to sit up as two strong arms wrapped themselves around her body, hugging her tightly from behind to his own body.

"Wait... Hanji... give me time to find the right words, will you!? I do feel something for you, ok? But I don't know if I should pursue it because I am just a knight from the Reiss Kingdom and you are the Princess from the Zoe Kingdom. What should we do, Princess Hanji? You have any idea?"

Hanji lowered her head, placing her hands on top of Levi's.

"I don't know yet but let's ask Historia for help? There must be a way."

Turning around suddenly Hanji leaned down and kissed him again, throwing her hands around his neck. This time it was a desperate kiss however. Desperate wanting to love him and to forget all the rules and all the consequences it would give them if they get caught.

* * *

It was already very dark as Levi rode with Hanji inside the castle. Helping her down the horse they could already hear the loud yells of her knight Moblit Berner.

"PRINCESS HANJI!"

In the next moment Moblit was already there and grabbed Hanji by force, pulling her away from Levi.

"Where were you! You know how late it is already! We were about to send a search party out for you Princess Hanji! Please act more according to your age! You have duties!"

His scolding made Hanji only angry.

Gritting her teeth, having heard enough of duties and what she was supposed to do. Like a switch was flipped over inside her head because she heard the same lines way too much already in her life, followed by her helplessness with Levi due to her damn so called duties, she forcefully pushed Moblit away and snapped at him.

"SHUT UP MOBLIT! IT'S MY LIFE NOT ANYONE'S ELSE!"

Her sudden outburst perplexed Moblit completely. Never ever did his princess yell at him like this.

"Princess Hanji..."

"No Moblit! HANJI. Only Hanji! I was out with Levi. He showed me around. That's all. I will go up into my room now."

Storming past everyone, even Levi since he was still busy bringing his horse to the castle barn, she disappeared. Seeing Historia standing near the barn entrance Levi silently monitored for Historia to please go after Hanji and talk to her.

Her behavior was weird even for her and quite worrisome.

As Historia made her way upstairs to Hanji's room she heard quiet sniffles from inside.

"Hanji? Can I come in to talk? I am worried over you and Levi is too."

The sniffling stopped and instead Historia heard footsteps approaching and soon after the door opened and the brunette princess stood there with red puffy eyes from crying.

"Come in. I apologize for my uncalled behavior... I just... I don't know what to do..."

The blond princess instantly felt sorry for her newfound friend and as soon as she was inside she couldn't help herself and just hugged Hanji for comfort.

"What happened!? Did Levi do something to you!? Do I need to punish him?"

At this Hanji snorted and both woman sat down on the bed.

"No, Levi is a good man. I... Historia I.. I love Levi... but how can I be with him? I am at a loss what to do! I am a princess and he is your knight. I can't come up with a way how to be with him!"

Seeing new tears form at the corner of Hanji's eyes and how she smeared her glasses dirty because she didn't took them off while rubbing her eyes... Princess Historia suddenly reached out, and took her glasses away, smiling sympathy.

"I am sure we can find out a way. I will help in any way I can... in fact I might have an idea but it is risky..."

Her brown eyes became bigger upon hearing this little hope.

"Huh? There is a way?"

Historia nodded.

"Want me to get Levi? Because both of you must be working together."

"Please first tell me what I should do. Your plan seems dangerous."

Without holding back Princess Historia said it out loud.

"Throw away your honor, your Princess status perhaps and become pregnant and not pure anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hah!?"

Levi's mouth stood open as wide as Hanji's did a few moments ago as she heard the idea from Princess Historia for the first time.

Levi had come upstairs after he was done with taking care of his horse, answering the many questions from the other knights in the castle he received and after the long negotiation from Moblit.

Hanji was having deep red cheeks, while she tried her best to luck up at him from the bed she was sitting on.

"Think about it Levi. If you two want to be together I need a reason to get rid of you and Hanji needs to stop being a candidate for any future noble." The blond princess which sat next to Hanji on the bed reasoned.

"But it would sully her name and bring shame to her. She will be seen as a whore or more worse. I can't-"

"I don't mind it!" Blurring it suddenly out Hanji's cheeks grew even hotter, having now all eyes on her. "I-I don't care what others think over me... I know who I am, right?"

Scratching his head Levi clicked his tongue. The plan could work if all works out but even if he got her pregnant in time it is risky. There was no guarantee he would get her pregnant in the first few tries too.  
If she got disowned or has to leave the castle even they would have to earn their living somehow still.  
And should they try to get Hanji a man as soon as they find out she is pregnant and try to make the man believe it would be his child... Levi had to make sure they wouldn't try to get rid of him, the biology father like this than too.

"Are you truly aware of the consequences Hanji? If we do this depending how your parents react anything could happen." Levi warned her.

Before he would agree on anything he wanted her to be sure if this was something she wanted.

"I am sure. It's better than marrying someone I don't love and end up giving birth eventually to his children too. Even if not Eren my parents would search for a new candidate. I am in my 30s, you can say my clock is ticking."

Historia understood. Princesses like them usually were married already since long with her age and having one or two children already.  
Getting up Historia decided she did everything she could for them, now it was their decision what to do in private.

"I will take my leave for today. It might be good to say I picked this room out which is at the very end of the hallway. Everything you two decide to do for the night will stay in private between you two."

Smiling to them Historia took her leave, leaving the two awkward lovebirds alone.

She only hoped she did the right decision for them.

* * *

For a while they said nothing and did nothing until Levi approached her and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Hanji... tell me what should I do? Want me to do it right now and here...? We are alone and we might not see each other for a while, right?"

Reaching his hand out, Levi touched her cheek softly to get her attention and making her look at him.

"I already did give you my answer. Let's do it right here and now." Her serious expression softened. " And I might come visiting again sooner than you might think."

Leaning closer Hanji kissed him to show her approval and what she wanted.

Returning the kiss Levi pulled her down and made her lie down on the bed before he crawled on top of her.

"How often will I see you from now on?"

Leaning down Levi nuzzled her side before kissing her cheek, her nose down her neck, any free spot of skin he could find.  
The tickling sensation made Hanji giggle.

"I was thinking next time Historia visits me with you for a few days... we have soon a festival in our Kingdom. I could use this excuse to have Historia visit me very soon. It's in two weeks. A festival over the good harvest for our townspeople."

"Hmm I see not bad."

Turning her around onto her stomach, Levi reached behind her back, unzipping her dress. His breath was ghosting over her becoming bare back, kissing his way down her spine and making her shudder.  
Their clothes disappeared rather quickly, meeting the wooden floor before both were in nothing more than their underwear.  
Lifting her legs up Levi removed her panties, seeing how wet she was already.

"I barely touched you yet."

"Shut up." Hanji stuck her tongue out.

It's not like she could control her body.

"It's not a bad thing. The more you are prepared the better. I don't want to hurt you. Just lie here and keep your legs open. I want to try something out."

"Try what out?" She raised her eyebrow.

Her answer came quickly, seeing him move down until his head disappeared between her legs and she felt something touch her private parts. Her cheeks flamed up and she squirmed but he had a tight grip on her, with her legs put over his shoulders there was no escape from him. His tongue continued caressing over her soft insides, eating her out. It drove her insane. Her moans, she couldn't keep down at all, were just pushing him on to get even more aggressive to get even more noises out of her. Hands found his black hair, tightly gripping down onto him. His blissful torture continued mercilessly until With a loud scream of his name Hanji came.  
Levi waited until her orgasm was over and her breathing slowed down a little as he came back up, whipping his mouth with his arm he smirked at her.

"Seems like someone enjoyed this."

"This was so dirty... but good.." she groaned still a little embarrassed considering where his mouth was just a few moments ago.

Climbing back up on top of her Levi used his fingers, easily slipping them inside her to stretch her a bit out and get used to it. Hanji still oversensitive from her earlier orgasm whimpered and panted already again.

"Good this should be enough." he observed her closely before deciding his next move.

Slipping his fingers out of her he removed his tight underwear. Only now noticing how painful it had become.  
Positioning himself he stopped. She could feel his hard big erection press at her entrance, becoming nervous.

"Ready? There is no turning back if I continue."

"Absolutely ready. Levi please do it already and take me..."

Her arms moved around his neck, pulling him down to her so she was able to kiss him.  
He broke apart from her gentle kiss after a moment, smiling a little.

"I will be gentle. Just relax, ok? I will move in now."

And he did just like he did say.  
Her brows knitted together, feeling the pain spreading out in her lower body. So big and tight and such a overwhelming feeling.  
Kissing the tears daring to form at the corner of her eyes away, Levi didn't stopped however until he was fully inside her.

"Are you ok?" He asked still worried.

"I can feel you inside me." Hanji whispered quietly.

"I can feel being inside you too." he smirked down at her.

Her cheeks went tomato red.

"A-and now? I mean.. you are the expert.."

Pulling some strands of brown hair out of her beautiful face Levi gave her a reassuring look.

"If you feel ready for me to move, I will begin moving. Want me to move?"

"I-I think so." she murmured. "I can handle the pain I think."

"Good. This might still hurt you but it will be over soon, I promise."

And so he moved.

He didn't lie as he said it would hurt at first a lot. But the pain tuned down after a while and a new feeling of pleasure washed over her.

Hanji was glad it was with Levi she could feel like this. Levi being the one taking her first time and not someone else she didn't loved.

This would be only the beginning of their pilling up of sins they would be having now in the near future.

* * *

It was very early in the morning as Hanji stirred and tiredly opened her eyes.

Very quickly she had to notice she was unable to move out of her bed as two strong arms pulled her back down and into his chest.

"Hey..."

It murmured behind her and she felt his lips press against her neck.

"Morning Levi..." Hanji chuckled, turning over she crawled on top of him under the blanket, gasping as she felt something hard under her. "Morning wood?"

Levi groaned, adjusting her to sit properly on him and not to hurt him with her weight.

"Yes... don't crush me, please."

"Ups..." A light smirk appeared on her face. "It seems to be still very early... we should use the time..."

Levi felt her move again on him, pressing herself against more on him, grinding him.  
Levi growled, they were still naked from the night. His hands moved down, grabbing on her ass to help her move, making her gasp in response. She enjoyed it, rubbing herself against him. The sensation made her all wet again and only easier for her slide her body against his hardening erection.

"Damn... I was thinking you are a virgin..."

"Books... I wanted to try it out.." she sheepishly said between pants and her flushed face.

Feeling her being quite wet after a while Levi had enough and switched positions. With a strong push he flipped her over. Entering her rather easily followed by a suffocating kiss before she could yelp out in surprise and wake everyone up in the process. If they wanted to have this love ride they hey had to be quiet to not end up being found out. Afterall everything they did was a sin. A forbidden love until they would get accepted to be together.

Two rounds later and being blissfully exhausted they decided it was time to get up. Levi caressed her still flat stomach, standing behind her, while Hanji tried to get dressed after they got themselves cleaned up.

"Levi we both need to get dressed.. not only you. It's not my fault I take much longer to get dressed and your hold is not helping me. Besides it's not like we know if I am already having a child inside..." She blushed saying those words out loud.

Maybe she was already pregnant considering they did it a few times already since yesterday evening. But until later they wouldn't know.

"I know but... I can hope?"

He was about to pull her into a kiss as the knock on her door interrupted them. They froze, Hanji looking panicked at him.

"Princess Hanji? It's already late. Is everything okay? Can I come in? Everyone is waiting already downstairs for you to begin breakfast."

"It's Moblit you have to leave Levi!" She hissed in a panic.

But where should he go? It's not like they had a second door to leave.  
His eyes spotted the window and Levi grabbed his shirt, putting it on quickly followed by the rest of his uniform and lastly grabbing his sword. Ripping the window open Levi stared down, below was enough roof for him to stand on. Good.

"Levi!?" She hissed running up to him with wide eyes.

He couldn't be considering jumping down, could he!? They were on the 4th floor!

"Shhh! It's ok! See? I will just climb out and wait here."

Giving her quick goodbye kiss on her lips, Levi climbed out and disappeared, hiding next to the window, just sitting there on the roof and leaning with his body against the castle stone wall.  
Hanji watched him until a new, this time louder knock appeared, followed by Moblit's panicked voice.

"I'm getting dressed still! Just wait a moment Moblit!"

In a hurry Hanji got dressed, keeping her hair down to hide her neck in case she had a mark from Levi she did not know about. Rushing to the door she found a relieved looking Moblit as he finally saw her.

"Princess Hanji, you worried me! Are you okay? You slept really long. You aren't sick are you?"

"Ahaha n-no, I couldn't sleep. A new place, a new bed you see. Breakfast sounds nice. Let us go downstairs so I can apologize to everyone for being late and such a terrible guest."

Nodding Moblit followed her and they left.

"Say, the Reiss family is searching for knight Levi. You couldn't have possible seen him..."

"R-really? No, sorry I didn't see him after last night before I went to sleep." Hanji lied, not daring to look backwards to where Levi was hiding outside her window.

In the meanwhile Levi waited until he heard the door click shut and he could let out the breath of relief he was holding in until now.

"This was dangerous. Time to climb back inside. Seems like Princess Historia is already looking for me too."

* * *

Telling everyone a convincing lie the days continued uneventful.

Historia was the only one knowing over Levi and Hanji's secret relationship. The younger princess tried her best to help help them to get as much privacy free time as possible. I mean the more you could try the higher was the chance to get pregnant fast, right?

And when the next day would come when they could see each other again was still unknown as well.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time they were able to see each other was exactly like Hanji had predicted.

A few weeks later on the harvest festival Historia herself along with her knight Levi arrived at the Zoe Kingdom.  
The two princesses wrote each other many letters and became pretty close during the time they spend with each other and began to help each other out.

Since the morning sun had already rising and woke Hanji up she was already pretty excited and not to stop. Hanji rushed out of her room as soon as she got ready and into the throne room, greeting her father and ask him if there were already some news over the Princess Historia Reiss arrival.

"They should be here soon. I am glad to see you take your duties so responsible. I heard only good things from the Reiss kingdom at your stay." Her father praised her. "Did you already make any preparations for your upcoming meeting with Prince Eren Yeager? We received a letter today about the date for your meeting."

Holding back the urge to grimace Hanji acted surprised as good as she could.

"The letter already arrived? And father I really don't want-"

"Zoe, I know there is a big age difference between you two but you two got along well in the past. Think about our Kingdom. You will learn to see his good sides again and learn to love him. It's your duty as our only child. Your mother would say the same if she was still with us."

His stern voice giving Hanji no room to argue back.

"I know... my duties as Princess... but my happiness what is about this..."

She mumbled quietly to herself so her father wouldn't be able to hear her.

Suddenly the door burst open to the throne room and Moblit stood there, saluting.

"My King, Princess Hanji, Princess Historia and her knight have arrived."

Stepping aside Moblit made room for Princess Historia to step inside the throne room followed closely behind by her loyal knight Levi.

"Miss Princess Historia, we all awaited your arrival eagerly, especially my daughter here couldn't wait to see you again." The King greeted her.

Historia bowed down according to etiquette and smiled.

"My trip was pleasant. I am happy to be here as well. The Zoe Kingdom looks very nice of what I could see and I can't wait to learn more over it."

Nodding in agreement the three continued to talk until the King let the two Princesses go to spend time with themselves, while he would continue his duties.  
Feeling a little tired Historia got shown to her private quarters where she would spend the next few days in.  
Closing the door behind themselves with only the two Princesses in the room and the two knights outside as guards in front of the door Historia pulled Hanji to the bed to instantly ask her questions.

"So tell me how are you!?"

"What?" Surprised Hanji blinked at her.

"Do you have any pregnancy symptoms already is what I am asking.

Her cheeks flamed up a little.

"I think not yet? But it's a little early to tell, right?"

Thinking over it Historia said.

"Maybe but you two should definitely try it again while I am here."

Now Hanji's face got really red. Was Historia having so much fun playing matchmaker with her and Levi!?

"I-I will see. Anyway how was your date with Eren? You saw him, right? You wrote to me in your last letter that soon you would be able to see him and how much it put you in a good mood.  
The brunette hoped changing the subject would help her out to calm her hammering heartbeat down and her embarrassment.  
This time it was Historia's time to blush and looking to down to her fingers she played around with nervously.

"W-well it was not bad? Actually... I... did do something with Eren too...?"

Brown eyes became more and more wide every passing second followed by Hanji's mouth gaping wide open in shock.

"You and Eren did it!?"

A small nod.

"EHHHHHH!?"

"I know I know! NOT SO LOUD! SHHH!"

Hissing and being deep red, Historia tried her best to keep Hanji's voice down.  
Calming down Hanji took a few deep breaths.

"So? Does this mean you win?"

"Actually... I don't know.." at this Historia's head sank down. "He said he liked me and kissed me... somehow I went along... I think I am preferred by him but as I woke up in the morning the bed was empty and Eren was gone. I got told he had to move out for some important military duties he is involved with. Eren has his own army , his own knights to lead and train, to protect his Kingdom."

Hanji didn't liked it. For Eren to do this to Princess Historia was cruel. As soon as she was seeing him again she will give him her piece of mind. How dare he do this to her.

* * *

While Historia was out to see the festival with Moblit by her side she had forced Hanji to not accompany her and keep Levi as well.

At first Hanji refused not wanting to use her new friend like this.  
But here they are in the bed inside Hanji's room, Levi on top of her and kissing her neck, Hanji had only her underwear left to wear, however she wasn't focused and in the mood at all.

"Hey, something wrong?" Levi asked a little worried.

"No, no this is good. You are good. It's not you but I cannot stop thinking about Historia." She sighed.

Turning her head to him she gave him a little smile.

"I did not know what she would do. I was not present while they were together obviously or I would have stopped her believe me. They aren't like us."

"Because?" Curiously she asked.

"Because we aren't blind for love. We held back until we released how we feel over each other and before we did anything too much we stopped each other. But Historia does still not know what Eren thinks of her." He replied. "I am an asshole but he takes the cake."

"You can but to me not~"

Grinning at him she pulled him closer for another kiss, his right hand moved up to her breast while the other went down to pull at her panties. His fingers slipping between her legs and caressing her soft folds.

"Hmm... Levi ah..."

"There is good? I see..." With a light grin on his face Levi continued.

Both were too focused with themselves they didn't hear the approaching footsteps or the door getting opened until there was a loud shriek, both startling them and break apart from each other.

Two pair of wide eyes met one pair of wide eyes followed with a wide open mouth at the door. Brown hair, knight uniform and close behind him a panicked Princess Historia.

"W-w-what!? PRINCESS HANJI!?"

"Moblit!? What are you doing here!?"

Grabbing his shirt from the ground right next to the bed, Levi threw it over Hanji to cover her body. Instinctively Hanji grabbed the piece of cloth and pressed it over her upper half.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but he was too fast. We returned early because of the bad weather.."

Historia apologized but pushed Moblit inside the room and locked the door right behind her. Even more intruders besides those 4 they really didn't need.  
Levi looked to the window and cursed. How did he miss the bad weather and to double check if they had locked the room. Now they were screwed.

"Wait you knew about this Princess Historia!?"

Getting up from the bed Levi glared at Moblit intimately.

"What if? What will you do now? Will you tell the King? Will you put me into prison? Come tell me knight Moblit Berner."

Seeing how he took his sword into his hand, Hanji's eyes widened in fear about what Levi was planning to do.

"Levi! What are you doing!? Moblit is my friend! He would never-"

"What? Never hurt you? Maybe not you but he certainly would not care about me."

His expression darkened at Moblit even more while Moblit grabbed his sword too.

"Both of you! Stop it please!" Hanji cried out and sat up on the bed.

"What did you do to Princess Hanji!? Ever since you appeared you made only trouble! Explain yourself."

Levi shrugged with his shoulders lightly, his cold expression never changed.

"I made love to her and was about to do it again if you would have not interrupted us."

"She is the only Princess of the Zoe Kingdom. Are you aware what you did to her just to satisfy your lust!?" Moblit said in rage.

Hanji put on Levi's shirt and pulled her underwear up in a hurry and rushed between the two.

"Moblit you don't understand! I love him! And Levi loves me! Lower your swords both of you! That's an order!"

"Levi you too! Lower your sword."

Both Princesses ordered, watching them closely as both knights lowered their swords and obeyed even if they still continued glaring daggers at each other.

"Why him Princess Hanji? Why now? Explain it to me." Moblit asked, his expression mixed with hurt and confusion upon looking at her.

Stepping up to him slowly Hanji stood in front of Moblit and took his hands into hers.

"I want to live my own life Moblit. Only do things for my own sake. I don't love Eren and don't want to be with him ever, please understand. This is all for setting me free."

"Setting you free? But he toys with you."

Shaking her head Hanji sighed, smiling at him.

"No, Moblit. Levi helps me only to become free. Please don't tell anyone. I am happy right now. Please understand Moblit, we are friends, right?"

His head lowered, biting his lip. Friends.. right.

"He makes you happy, right?"

The brunette nodded.

"Good then." Stepping past Hanji, Moblit made his way to Levi and grabbed him by the collar, roughly. Levi didn't even flinch by this. "Should you ever hurt her or bring her any harm I will hunt you down and kill you."

"I know. I will protect her with my life."

Seeing the serious expression on Levi's face, Moblit let go off Levi and stepped away from him.

"Even so you two need to get dressed now. The King, your father wants to see you with Princess Historia."

Moblit's words left the two confused but they obeyed him and got back dressed while the other two stood outside.

Together all four made it to the throne room where Hanji's father, the king already waited for them.

"Ahh there is my daughter finally."

Approaching her father Hanji asked confused.

"What do you want from us father?"

His brown eyes, the same as Hanji's moved to the two knights in question.

"I would like to see the strength of a personal guard from the Reiss family against ours. A sparring match in short. If we can see how they perform they might learn something from each other and we can teach the new information to our army as well."

"Sir, I would be honored to show my skills."

Levi took a step forward and gave Moblit a challenging look.

"Let me fight against him, my king."

Taking the bait Moblit stepped forward as well.

"Oh I am pleased to see you two so eager. Take out your swords and begin, right here and now, shall we? The throne room is big enough. The person which can lend the first hit wins or if you can dis weapon your opened."

Understanding the rules both knights stepped into fighting position, pulling their sword out. Before it did begin Levi gave Historia a questioning look however.  
Historia released what was wrong and turned to the King.

"My knight, Levi would like to know if he should be allowed to fight full strength or with a handicap."

"Oh? Is he this confident to win? Of course I would like to see him fight with his full potential."

"Thank you King. I shall do so then."

Leaving the fighting area Levi walked up to a knight standing guard near the door. After some explanation the guard gave Levi his sword and Levi left again.  
Hanji and her father along with Moblit were looking quite confused as Levi pulled out the second sword and took out a different fighting pose with two swords in hand.

"My specialty is dual sword fighting. I hope this is okay for you too, knight Moblit."

Moblit glared at Levi and his mocking, having no problems with it. He would show him how good he is and teach him a lesson for what he is doing to Princess Hanji.  
At least this was the plan.

"Well then, knight begin!"

They both charged at other right after the King's signal.

Moblit blocked Levi's swinging swords but got pushed back immediately. Feeling his strength Moblit grit his teeth annoyed how confident Levi still looked at him.  
Pushing himself free, Moblit charged at Levi. But any swing of his sword Levi dodged with ease, moving his body away in team until he saw an opening and bend down. Using his leg he kicked Moblit's feet away from the floor making him fall. Moblit cursed knowing he had to get up fast again but Levi didn't gave him any time to recover. Both swords went down at Moblit and he stabbed his two swords right next to his head deep into the ground into a crossed position to give him no room to move or even dare to escape if he didn't wanted to slice open his own throat. Levi's knee was strongly pushing into Moblit's gut too, pinning him down with 65kg of body weight.

"I win." Levi said

"I resign..." Moblit replied with frustration through his gritted teeth.

He knew when it was over and he had to give up and acknowledge someone was better than him. And Levi Ackerman was without a doubt way better than him. Faster, stronger and a better fighter.

Clapping was heard as Levi stepped off from Moblit and gave him his hand to help him up to stand up again. Turning around the King along with Princess Hanji and Historia clapped loudly until Hanji's father stopped and stepped forward to Levi.

"What a spectacular fight. Where did you learn to fight like this knight-"

"Levi Ackerman is my name, sir. I learned to fight from my uncle already as I was very young until I joined the knights." Kneeling down in front of the King he continued to speak. "I am honored to earn such praise."

Nodding pleased the King turned to Historia.

"Could I lend your Knight to teach my knights some of his technic's? If he could perform some lessons to them I bet they could learn a lot from him."

"If my knight has no objections." Historia exclaimed, looking at Levi and smiled.

This was his perfect chance to get closer to his goal to be with Hanji if everything went right.

"I would be honored to help you out, sir. I can start training them whenever you want."

"Excellent. Let me show you around to the training field and to my knights, right now then before you leave."

Hanji's father was to excited, he took Levi right away with him to show him the military barracks and training field.


	6. Chapter 6

The first time Hanji released she was late with her period she had to double check her calendar and even called Moblit up to her room to tell her what day today is.  
Maybe it was just a coincidence and it would hit her on the next few days, but at the moment Hanji got very excited. As soon as Moblit left because Hanji told him she wanted to change her clothes, she moved to her big mirror and pulled her clothes up. Looking at her still flat stomach she caressed it with her hand softly and smiled.

"Please have worked out... and let a little thing grow inside there... a little Levi mixed with my DNA."

The days continued to pass and still no period, but something else. Morning sickness had begun to hit her.  
Hanji was sensitive to certain kind of food and strong smells.  
And now she had to leave her castle, the place she at least for now could hide her condition well, to meet in his own castle her possible fiancé she never wanted to have and had to do anything to not be picked by him, Prince Eren Yeager.

The travel time was still fine until she had to step out of the carriage and entered the big rose garden the Yeager castle had.  
For some reason the strong smell the roses gave out made her feel nauseous.  
With a forced smile Hanji greeted the guards and Moblit told them why they are here.

"I see. Prince Eren is already inside and waiting for you."

One guard said and stepped aside, leading them inside the castle and to the room Eren was waiting for her.  
Hanji was just glad at the moment she was inside and away from the roses. Her pale face regaining again a bit of color and the nausea symptoms subdued down.

"Princess Hanji, are you all right? You look a bit pale and weak." Moblit worried asked.

He had taken notice of her change of expression as soon as they entered castle grounds.  
Sighing the brunette took a deep breath and put on a smile to not worry her knight even more. She could guess already what this meant but telling Moblit about this now was not an option. Not if she wanted to make sure and tell Levi first since he is the father of the possible growing child inside her and giving her now all this trouble.

"I am fine Moblit. Just nervous and a light headache. I just want this day to be over. You know I don't love Eren and never will."

"I know.." Moblit exclaimed before they already got lead inside a room where they found Eren comfortable lying down on his couch and reading a book.

"My future King, Princess Hanji Zoe from the Zoe Kingdom has arrived."

Looking up from his book Eren smiled at her and got up.

"Thank you for your report Floch. You are dismissed. And could the Knight leave too? I want to be alone with Hanji."

"Yes, sir.. I will leave and wait outside should anything needed."

Bowing to his Princess Moblit left, knowing he had no room to argue against a Prince, leaving Hanji and Eren alone in the room.

"So what do you have planned for today to entertain me, Hanji?"

The arrogant tone in his voice made Hanji scoff and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing at all. I just wait for this to be over so I can go home. Pick someone else already out Eren and let me go."

Eren snickered and approached her.

"I only picked you out because of this. The hate in your eyes and voice yet there is care for me in there. We know each other since I was little. I always looked up to you as a child but..."

For a short moment Hanji had hope the old Eren was still there and right in front of her. The Eren she saw like a little brother perhaps or like a son.

"Eren please I still want to care for you. Remember like we used to get along and you listened to my theories over what I read in my many books. Even if the topic was way too much for your age you listened to me and asked questions. We used to get so well along-"

"Used to but I grew up and learned about my responsibilities as King while YOU do nothing. You are in your 30s and still just a mere Princess. Without taking any husband or bear any heir for the future. How long do you think you can do this? If I marry you at least I could bring you back to your duties and be a proper Princess and Queen for the future."

His face darkened and it scared Hanji. He grabbed her arm roughly as she tried to step backwards and away from him.

"Let me go Eren! Are you insane!"

He pinned her against the wall suddenly and had her cornered. Hanji shuddered. This was certainly not the Eren she used to know. He was too much focusing on his duties and his responsibilities that he lost sight over what he wants to do.  
Feeling one of his hand, lift up her dress and crawl up her thigh, his body pressed against her which was way too close for comfort for her. Hanji knew she had enough.

"Eren I warn you stop it."

But Eren didn't listen. Instead he lifted her chin up with his other free hand to make her look up at him and was ready to kiss her.

A slapping sound echoed in the room.  
Hanji had slapped Eren strongly, leaving a red mark on his right cheek. Shoving herself away from him, she glared.

"Don't ever try to touch me again. I am not like your other woman which made a move on you and gave their body to you. I don't know what happened but the current you is a worse brat than I am. You disgust me."

Eren just stood there in silence and touched his hurting cheek.  
In the meanwhile Hanji stormed out of the room with a confused and worried Moblit after her.

"Where are the guest rooms, knight? I think Prince Eren called you Floch? I am feeling unwell and need some time to rest." She asked trying to sound as less angry and normal as she could.

"Uhh I can lead you there Princess Hanji. But your meeting with Prince Eren-"

Eren interrupted Floch as she stepped out of the room, his hand still touching the red mark on his cheek.

"It's fine Floch. Show her to her room. I upset her. We will talk later when dinner is."

Saluting to Eren, Floch walked away with Princess Hanji and Moblit after him, his expression darkened and he gritted his teeth.

"How dare this woman behave like this towards our future King." Floch thought between gritted teeth.

Inside the room Hanji kicked furiously against the nearest chair in the room, making it fall over and crash loudly onto the floor.

"P-princess Hanji! What happened!?"

Now Moblit got really panicked and tried to approach her carefully but Hanji just answered him with a expression which could perhaps kill him if she had such a skill.

"Don't ask. I am disgusted by this brat downstairs. Tomorrow, right in the morning we will leave. I don't care what anyone will say. Understand me Moblit? This is an order."

Moblit gulped. He never saw her this angry since years.

"Yes, I will make all preparations for tomorrow."

* * *

As dinner approached Hanji had no other choice but to leave her save haven which was her room.

At least she made it clear for Moblit to remain inside with her at dinner. She needed her friend by her side and not be alone with Eren again. Otherwise she didn't know if she would behave unsightly again.  
Taking her seat after Moblit pulled the chair out for her, Hanji waited. She didn't look at Eren and spoke no word to him. Only waited for her dinner.  
Eren observed her but remained quiet as well.  
The doors opened soon after and butler's came in to serve dinner. Followed by the chef cook himself.

"Today we will serve only the best. We have captured from our best sea man the best fish from our Kingdom. Cooked and removed all bones with precision. I hope no one has a food allergy for fish?" The cook asked.

"No, I am good. Thank you. It sounds good."

Placing the plate down in front of Hanji the butler removed the lid from on top of the plate, revealing exquisite Coal fish along with salad with clams and caviar even.

"Please enjoy your meal."

"Thank you." Eren said and wanted to begin his meal but stopped in his tracks as his eyes took notice of Hanji.

Hanji sat there with her mouth covered with both of her hands, her eyes wide and her face paling up becoming snow white.

In an instant she bolted up from her chair and rushed out of the room. Moblit instantly rushed after her

"Princess Hanji!?"

He found her around the corner, leaning over, with her hand resting against the wall for balance. She couldn't reach the bathroom in time and vomited right there on the ground in the corner of the hallway.  
Not caring her knight rushed to her and began rubbing her back in hope it would help her. He was panicked but needed answers first to know how to help her.

"What's going on!? You are sick aren't you! We need to call a doctor!"

"NO! NO DOCTOR MOBLIT! Ugh... just let me get to my room and don't tell anyone about this.. somehow hide this mess... oh god.."

Feeling another wave of nausea she vomited again.

The fish smell was even worse as the roses outside turning her stomach upside down due to her pregnancy.

Unfortunately for her the other knights from Eren already found her too and she got dragged into her room to rest. Eren watched the scene and whispered something to Yelena his other close knight next to Floch. The female knight nodded and disappeared.

Time passed where Hanji just lied in her bed, while Moblit always remained by her side next to her bed, refreshing a wet washcloth and placed it on top of her head.  
A doctor was called without Hanji's permission and checked her condition. Hanji was not allowed to protest and had to endure the questions and the check ups they did on her.

"Well then I am done and I can guess what Princess Hanji has according to her symptoms." The doctor said as he closed his bag.

"What does she have, doctor!?"

Moblit asked worried as he let go of Hanji's hand. He had hold the whole time even if she didn't loved him he still had his special feelings for her inside him.

"Yes, what does Princess Hanji Zoe have. I am very curious, too."

All of the sudden Prince Eren stood in the doorway. He wanted answers just like everyone else.  
The doctor hesitated before he answered.

"I am with a high certainty sure Princess Hanji Zoe is pregnant."

Moblit and Eren's eyes went wide in shock, both eyeing and turning to the woman in bed.

"Ahh... so I am after all... but not the best timing to find out about this is.. I am sure..." Hanji exclaimed and closed her eyes in exhaustion.

This was very bad.

* * *

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS HANJI, MY DAUGHTER!?"

Her father was furious, screaming at her as soon as he found out. The Yeager Kingdom transported Hanji themselves back to her castle. Prince Eren was with them and explained everything to Hanji's father.

"Father... let me explain.."

"NO! Who is the father!? Tell me who did this to you!?" Her father interrupted her.

"I gave him my consent, father! I love him! This child was created out of love and not out of some game to play fiancé candidate!" Screaming at them she put her hand over her stomach and rubbed circles over it.

"This was not for you to decide! You upset the Yeager family!" her father retorted.

"I will take my leave better now. We will talk later about the consequences and how to pay us back accordingly."

With those words Eren took his leave and Hanji received all her father's wrath again.

"So who is the father?"

"What will you do if you know him?"

"That's not for you to decide. It depends how this man will explain himself."

Hanji grit her teeth.

"You don't want me to be happy. I hate you! At least Levi makes me happy! And know what father? I will gladly leave this castle and live a normal life on a farm or do some other work with Levi if it means I can be myself."

"Hanji! Wait! You have no permission to leave!"

Her father called out to her but Hanji already had left. She was aware they would call Levi soon. And than Levi would know about him being father. But at least she wanted to be first to tell Levi. She had to write a letter and send Moblit out himself to hurry and deliver it.

And he did.

He raced with his horse to the Reiss Kingdom. And he was upset.

With fast steps Moblit entered the barn to the horses and found Levi just combing the mane of his black horse and feeding it.

"YOU!"

Looking up Levi blinked surprised seeing Knight Moblit there and in the next moment he found himself being grabbed by his collar and pushed against the nearest wall.

"What the hell!?"

"You come with me right now and be there for Hanji if you don't want me to stab you." Moblit growled.

Levi got worried instantly after he heard the words Hanji.

"What is with her?"

"She is pregnant with your child and her father knows along with Prince Eren Yeager."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hanji!"

Bursting through the door to her room Levi panted, literally having raced up the stairs. His grey blue eyes landed on her, seeing her sit up on her bed almost instantly.

"Levi... you are here.."

"Yes, I am.."

Not caring much anymore about to rest Hanji got up from her bed. Running up to him she hugged him tightly.  
Levi hugged her back and rubbed soughing circles behind her back. Inhaling her scent relaxed him, soothing his worry he had the whole time until he reached her.

"You are pregnant?" He asked, despite knowing the answer already.

"Yes.."

"With my child.." Another stupid question, yet Levi had to ask just to hear it from her own mouth.

Hanji smiled a little.

"Yes.. your child.. our child..."

Pulling her a little away from him, Levi leaned closer, pressing his lips gently against hers.  
Closing her eyes Hanji enjoyed the moment as long as it lasted.

"But.. my father is furious..." Her eyes lowered, a troubled expression on her face.

"I will deal with him. In fact he will probably soon have found out I am here. Maybe I should surprise him and appear in front of him myself." Levi muttered.

"I will come with you. We are in this together. This is our child."

Grabbing his hand they left heir room together to the throne room and to her father.

* * *

"Father! We have to talk."

Hanji exclaimed as she entered the throne room together with Levi right next to her. He was still holding her hand tightly not caring what others were thinking.  
Her father's eyes widened seeing the man himself right in front of him.

"What is this man doing here!?"

"I am here because I am the father of this child and because I actually care about Hanji and my child." Levi said loud and clear with proud.

"You are aware you got our Kingdom in a lot of trouble. You made my precious daughter dirty and not pure anymore and angered the Yeager Kingdom with your actions!" The King growled with anger. "Give me a reason why I should not call my guards and put you into prison right now!?"

"Father! ENOUGH!"

Hanji wanted to confront her father but Levi stopped her.

"Let me prove myself. I am not doing this for your throne, sir. I only want to be here for my child and for Hanji. She wants to not marry Prince Eren Yeager and due to this saw no other way than to get pregnant. We love each other. I am a good fighter as I already showed you first hand. I can prove to you being worth it to accept me."

After Levi's speech was done there was nothing but silence. He felt Hanji squeeze his hand tightly as they waited in anticipation.

"That's right you tried to get me to lower my guard, showing me you are worth it. Just to get my only daugther"

Hanji grasped not believing her father's words.

"Father are you listening even to what you are saying!? If you not believe Levi than believe me! Levi is worth it! Give him a chance. Just one chance, please."

Her begging voice followed by her hurt expression turned the King quiet. He loved his daughter dearly which made this situation anything than easy for him. Hanji was the only thing left he had from his late wife on top of it. He had to protect her, right? Closing his eyes he took a long breath and sighed.

"Fine. But you are a Knight for the Reiss Kingdom. How will you fix this issue? We cannot anger another Kingdom."

"This should be no problem. I have quit already. And Princess Historia Reiss herself have signed to let me go."

Taking out a letter from his jacket pocket Levi stepped up the few steps to his throne, handed the King the letter.

Taking the letter the King ripped it open and began reading. The official seal from the Reiss Kingdom proved the letter to be real as well.  
Levi's brunette Princess on the other hand still was speechless besides him.

"You did what!? You quit your job!?"

Eyeing her shortly Levi showed no reaction to her.

"Yes, better than being not with you. I will find another job simply." He whispered quietly to her.

Putting the letter away the King took a moment to collect himself before he spoke.

"I shall give you a chance. You will work in our military and train our knights. You will take care of my daughter and her unborn child. If you just make one more mistake I will let you get executed. And you will have to help us to deal with the Yeager Kingdom."

Going onto his knees Levi bowed his head down in obedience.

"Yes, my King."

* * *

Ever since than Levi was living in the castle in the Zoe Kingdom.  
He wasn't allowed to sleep in Hanji's room yet or any other room close to be exact. He was sent to the horse barn and outside there close to it was a storage room which got changed into Levi's temporary sleeping quarters. He had a small bed in there and an old desk with an old chair. But nothing more, his clothes were all in his bag still since he had no closet or other furniture to put them into.

"Levi! Levi! Are you awake already!?"

Slamming the door open to his shabby room, Hanji grinned from ear to ear but her happy expression disappeared as she found no one in his room. Instead she pouted and placed her hands on her hips now.

"Where is he..?"

Turning around she was about to leave as suddenly behind the door she had opened a shadow creeped out and wrapped his arms strongly but carefully around her.  
Hanji yelped in surprise until she saw grey blue eyes from the corner of her brown eyes and a smile lit up on her face again.

"I am awake since a while. How are you feeling today?"

His hands caressed her stomach. A small baby stomach was visible by now and Levi loved touching it, knowing his baby was just resting right inside there.

"We are doing well. My morning sickness became weaker I think. Just came here to see you before you start working and I have to begin my studies." Hanji explained, smiling.

"Don't overdo it, ok? Rest if you need it."

Kissing her shortly, Levi let her go. He needed to begin his work. The King was still mad at him and this meant he had to behave on his best behavior.  
"

I'm sorry. Father still acts like a stubborn idiot. He should learn how much of a good guy you are. At least let you sleep in the castle and not here next to the horse barn."

"It's not your fault Hanji. I told you I would do anything to protect you. I slept in worse places in my youth."

Hanji bit her lip. She learned about his past and how he was living without parents for a while until his uncle took him with him and trained him to fight. After this his uncle left him too for reason's he did not know and he began working with the horses in the Reiss castle, where Hanji found him and their story began.

Noticing how Hanji behaved, Levi approached her and pulled her to him again for a hug.

"Don't feel bad, Hanji. I am happy to be here."

Deciding he had to change her mood he gave her another, longer and more romantic kiss until he felt her relax again. The baby needed no stress. Their moment came to an abrupt ending as they heard someone cough behind them.  
Separating they turned around to see a blushing Moblit standing there.

"You two uhm.. Levi, the King called for you to not train the knights today. He wants to have a word with you in private. Princess Hanji is not allowed to come with you."

"I see. I will come." Turning to Hanji he kissed her forehead shortly before he left her. "I will see you later."

Hanji wanted to stop him but he was already gone.  
"

But I wanted to tell you... that I could feel him or her kick today..."

Sighing, Hanji was left there alone. This meant she had to wait and tell him the happy news later.

* * *

Having finished her studies Hanji decided to take a short walk in her town.  
Moblit was left behind. She wanted time for herself. Ever since he found out she was pregnant he acted like a mother hen. And here Hanji thought Levi would be her problem but he was so busy with work and had a long talk with Moblit... he was her least problem.

"Well than my little baby I think we are already very hungry again. Why don't we go to our favorite little restaurant, little one?"

Smiling down at her growing stomach, Hanji hummed walking down the streets. She didn't notice how she was followed and how in a dark corner some figures were in waiting for her...

* * *

"Levi and lastly even if I acknowledge your work the past few months for us and give you a room inside the castle you will still remain nothing more than a servant."

"I understand my place, sir." Levi said before bowing.

He was just about to leave the room as a soldier run passed him and inside the throne room.

"MY KING WE GOT A LETTER! PRINCESS HANJI GOT KIDNAPPED! WE CANNOT FIND HER EVERYWHERE ON THE CASTLE GROUNDS! THE LETTER SAYS THEY GOT HER!"

"What!?"

Levi's eyes widened in horror, rushing back inside. He didn't care as he snatched the letter away from the knight before he could give it to the king and read it out loud.

"..King of the Zoe Kingdom we have your daughter in our custody. If you don't do as we say she will have a not pleasant stay with us. If you think you can just do as you please and insult the Yeager Kingdom you think wrong. This is your punishment. You might never see your grandchild or your daughter again. How does it feel to be so hopeless?  
We demand your Country in exchange for two lives."

Crumbling the letter together in his hands Levi was furious. His eyes met the Kings which displayed the same rage and fear.

"I will get her back. Give me some knights and horses and I will swear I will get them back alive."

Zoe's father stared at him and saw Levi's determination in his eyes. His rage, his feelings for his daughter and unborn child.

"It's your fault she got into this. You release this, right?"

"I know. And that's why I am the one who is going to fix this. I will save Hanji and my child. Even if you won't give me permission to leave I will go. I won't sit back and do nothing." Levi said with finality and waited.

For a while there was nothing but silence until the King spoke again.

"Get your horse and weapons what you need. Just get me my daughter and grandchild back. Prove yourself to me you can at least protect her from your mistakes Levi Ackerman." The King said and Levi made it on his way.

He would get Hanji back no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi took not many soldiers with him. Moblit was with him however and 4 others which became something like Levi's special squad, Eld, Günter, Oluo and Petra.  
Moblit explained to him Hanji had left a letter in her room, telling Moblit she went into town alone.  
They started to search the whole town, splitting up into three groups. Levi was with Moblit, Petra with Oluo while Eld was left with Günther.

"Tell me again which are Hanji's favorite places to be. Maybe someone has seen her."

Moblit nodded.

"Not far from here is a bookstore she loves a lot but her favorite restaurant is close by too."

"Good let's go check out the bookstore first and than the restaurant. You know her cravings she has lately and eating more than usual because of the baby."

Levi rode ahead while Moblit followed him quickly.

"You pay over a lot of details's over Prince's Hanji's condition despite your lack of time to be there for her."

Levi grunted why would he not? He was her lover and cared for her.

"Moblit look I am grateful you look after her but believe me despite the lack of time I have to be with her due to pleasing her father, I try my best to see her as much as I can. And as soon as this is all over I will not leave her side ever again. Blame myself enough already for what happened now."

Levi's serious expression towards Moblit told the knight everything he needed to know.  
He just felt he needed to be harsh and make sure his Princess Hanji would be in good hands.

First the two tried the bookstore but found nothing. The people around and the owner of the store didn't saw her either today so they continued to quickly move on to the next destination, the restaurant she loved.  
Reaching the restaurant they found no one sitting inside as they entered and no one inside has seen her either  
Levi and Moblit already were resigning and about to sit back onto their horses to look somewhere else as Levi spotted something on the ground shining.  
Approaching the object near a small dark alley way Levi noticed it was an gold ear ring. A gold ear ring Hanji wore always. It must have fallen off out of her ear.

"Hanji..."

Stepping into the alleyway he came out to another path leading to the street where he found still fresh markings from a carriage on the small dirty ground. A trail was found leading along the street and this street only lead to the direction outside the castle grounds.

"Shit. Oi Moblit! Bring the horses here! I found a clue!" Yelling, Levi grit his teeth.

He had a clue. He was coming for her.

The question is just where was she now?

* * *

"Put her down here onto the ground. Should be good as any other place here."

One person said, a tall mulscular male said and Hanji got pushed to the ground. She fell onto her butt and groaned. Her eyes were blocked with a piece of cloth so she couldn't see or know where she is.

"Where am I!? Why are you doing this!?"

"It's your own fault this happened."

The man from earlier spoke and Hanji snapped her head around to him, to where she heard the voice coming from and glared.  
Getting the cloth piece removed she was able to see again even if just blurry. Because she had lost her glasses on the way somewhere as they captured her.  
Her brown eyes came eye to eye with a familiar person. As he stepped closer and crouched down to her eye level her eyes widened.

"You are from Eren's castle! Knight Floch, right!?"

Looking around frantically she saw she was surrounded, all laughing at her devilish.  
Instinctively Hanji held her arms around her stomach. Somehow she knew they were bad news.

"Ohh ohh is someone scared over her bastard baby?" Floch moved away from her and got back up. "You should know your actions to our future King were not acceptable. And this is why we have to punish you."

"Did Eren order you?"

"No, we must not receive orders from him to clean his name. We are loyal to him unlike you."

A tall black haired person, probably a knight like Floch approached her and slapped Hanji across the face hard. A red flaming up mark was left behind her beautiful face now.

"Hey! Don't damage the goods yet before we did not decide what to do with her." Another complained but Floch held his hand up and they turned quiet. Seems like Floch was some kind of leader.

"We are in our hideout deep in the woods inside a cave. No one will find us easily. Besides I have already an idea what we could do to her. Many many things actually~"

The men around her smirked liking what they heard.

"First let's tie her legs with the shackles to the wooden stick here. It's thick and deep enough in the ground she cannot pull it out." Floch ordered and two males grabbed her doing what they were ordered to despite her struggles.

They took the shackles and tied her up. Now Hanji was able to move as long as her chain was and not any step further. Like an animal, a dog.

"Let me go!"

"No woman. We are only just beginning."

A guy tall blond with a beard had the worst perverted grin on his face.

"You know I never had fun with a pregnant woman before..."

Hanji's eyes widened in fear.

"No..."

But the guys just laughed at her.

"Hey but let me have a turn too, okay?"

"We can do it together you know? Her mouth could be easy to fuck too."

But Floch stepped between her and them and had a bored expression on his face.

"Keep calm everyone. We need this baby alive. If you are too rough with her she might lose it. We have to punish her carefully and slowly." Holding something out to them he gave them a whip and smirked. "Use this."

Hanji watched in horror as she saw the long object and recognized what it was.

"D-don't do this!"

They walked behind her and one pushed her back down onto her knees roughly. While one held her in place as Hanji began to struggle the other grabbed her dress and ripped it open so her whole back was bare to them.  
They chuckled and she felt the person take a few steps back.

The next thing that happened was her piercing loud scream echoing in the whole cave as the whip made contact with her back, leaving a red mark.  
Curling up she protectively shielded her stomach.

"Y-you can punish me any way you want but I won't let you touch my baby."

"Oh did you hear this? We are allowed to do more."

"Don't kill her. I will leave shortly to inform our King. He should be pleased to know we are having her. If he wants her back despite this child we will get rid of the child before letting her see Prince Eren."

Floch left after he said those words letting his friends have all the fun they wanted.

Another hit and another. Her cries and screams were only entertaining them more.

* * *

Her sweat had mixed together with the blood running down her back and down her shoulders. Hanji's dress was tattered in pieces, ripped, her whole back up to her shoulders was covered in red bleeding whip marks. Her hair was a tangled mess due to her attackers having more than once roughly grabbed into her ponytail and pulled her hair in an attempt to get her to move into a different position and stop being curled up to protectively shield her stomach, while she was kneeling down. Her body was unable to cry anymore having shed anything out of her eyes, but despite all her suffering she didn't move an inch to let them touch her baby.

"Tch, how boring. Next time we have fun with her differently. She does not even let out a sound anymore, having bit her lip until she bleed just to keep quiet."

Tossing whip away the males had enough and stepped away from Hanji. They were hungry and thirsty from all the torturing.

"Hey should we not feed her at least? I mean she is pregnant. She will starve faster to death if we do not make her eat, right?"

Someone said suddenly as they began eating and glanced at Hanji who was glaring at them.  
Shrugging and sighing the tall black haired guy, everyone called Barry stood up and got another plate. He filled it up with the vegetable stew they had and made his way up to Hanji, pushing the plate right in front of her.

"Here eat. We don't have any spoon for you however, so eat like a lowly animal if you want to survive." He smirked devilish.

"Piss off." Hanji snarled at them.

"Oi, oi a Princess is not allowed to have such a language. In that case I can always force you to eat, you know? YOU WILL EAT!"

Grabbing her by her hair he roughly lifted her head up and, grabbed a potato slice from the plate into his bare hands to make her eat. He was about to force it down her throat when-

"Oi, let her go you fat pig and get your gem infected hands away from my woman."

Every knight in the cave turned around in surprise seeing a short yet dominating figure step out of the shadows. His expression dark and it was almost like if he was sending out a dark deadly aura himself.

"LEVI!" Hanji yelled, her face lighting up with hope.

"Tch how come you are here you short wimp!?"

Throwing Hanji to the side Barry pulled his sword out.  
Levi glared, glancing at Hanji seeing if she was okay before his focus went back to his enemies.

"Oh a little red colored bird whispered to me where to find you after I broke his nose and legs and made sure he could not do anything anymore. But don't worry you will join him soon."

Pulling out two swords Levi got ready and instantly attacked them.  
He was way too fast for them. Dodging the knight's sword before countering him with slicing his whole chest open. Barry fell to the ground only to have Levi pierce one of his swords into his chest and piercing through his heart.

This was enough to make all remaining soldiers jump up and charge at Levi at the same time.

"Tch, you think if you are five together you can beat me!?"

Just a few minutes later it was over. Levi stood in the center, surrounded by corpses, badly dismantled bodies and slowly put his swords back into their shaft's.  
Hanji had watched it all in horror and surprise. Never did she see Levi become such a monster. It was like during his fighting he became a different person. Even without her glasses she saw enough.

"Levi?"

Calling out his name Levi turned around and he rushed up to her and held her up into his arms.

"Hanji! Are you okay!? Did they hurt you or the baby!?" His blue grayish eyes scanned her body in worry and as she flinched and groaned his eyes only became wider with fear.

"Just my back... the baby is fine.." Hanji winced.

Removing his hand from her back he got panicked. It was full of blood, her blood. Adjusting his old on her he took a look at her back and finally saw what happened to her.

"Those bastards I will-!"

"Levi you already killed them! It's enough! Please. Let's just go and get me to a hospital or to a doctor, okay?" Hanji begged.

Looking into her worried brown eyes made Levi forget his anger and focusing again more on the task at hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... " he whispered before he carefully lifted her up Princess style and began carrying her out of the dirty cave.

Hanji felt so tired suddenly and closed her eyes, protected by Levi there was nothing to fear.

"It's not your fault. You came for us. This is all what matters."

He showed a tiny smile to her.

"Thank you... let's go home."

* * *

Joining with Moblit and co Levi returned with Hanji safely to the Zoe Kingdom. They immediately called a doctor to take care of her and Levi had to explain everything to her father. Floch badly injured, after the doctors took care of him was sent into The King immediately wrote a letter which got send to Prince Eren Yeager to tell him what his Knights were doing behind his back.

Afterwards Levi along with her father came into Hanji's room to see how she is doing.  
Her whole upper body was bandaged, even her breasts were covered. She wore a shirt wide enough to be comfortable enough and not hurt her more.

"Levi, father... hey.. the doctors were just done." Hanji smiled at them tiredly.

"How are you feeling, my dear." The older male asked.

Her father grabbed her hand and held it, worry displayed in his eyes even now.

"I am fine and alive together with the baby thanks to Levi here." Patting on her bed, Levi approached and sat down at her bedside. Her gaze moved up to her father and turned serious. "Father.. Levi proved himself enough. Let me be with him officially."

The King sighed, looking at them both.

"Fine. You risked your life and got my daughter and grandchild back... I will resign and accept you. Levi you can marry my daughter."

Levi blinked confused, he couldn't believe what he had just now heard, while Hanji gasped, a big smile making it's way up onto her face.

"Thank you father. And from this little one too. I wanted to tell you earlier already Levi."

"Earlier? What do you mean?"

Rolling her eyes she grabbed her future husband and her father's hands and placed both of them on her stomach. Both could feel a strong kick.

"This. He or she started kicking."

"Our child is kicking..." Levi muttered in shock and in awe.

Hanji chuckled seeing him like this.

"Yes."

Pulling Levi closer to her she managed to capture his lips, not caring that her father was still in the room. She was beyond happy.

* * *

A few months later in the Zoe Kingdom was a big ceremony. The wedding of King Levi Zoe and Queen Hanji Zoe.

After Prince Eren Yeager got informed he had to pay now his own consequences for his knights actions. He had to let Hanji go and stop wanting her as his candidate for marriage. On top of it got the Zoe Kingdom into no trouble for killing some of Eren's knights. Floch Forster got executed for his crimes. Trying to kill or injure the future Queen was one of the biggest crimes possible.

Eren agreed to the terms having got himself into even more trouble as it came soon out. It seems like he had insulted the Asian Kingdom, because he called princess Mikasa a slave.  
The other Kingdom's were not sure if they even wanted to have their daughters marry the Yeager Kingdom anymore as well and so all was for now standing still.

For everyone it stood still besides the Zoe Kingdom.

Hanji gave birth to a beautiful healthy son, Simon Zoe and now a little later Hanji and Levi were standing in front of the altar. The priest having just told them to exchange their rings and said.

"I will pronounce you now Husband and wife my future King Levi Zoe and future Queen Hanji Zoe. Now you may kiss the bride."

Hanji smiled being the most beautiful woman in the whole world for Levi as he saw her like this in her white wedding dress.

"I love you.. Hanji and our son." Levi whispered.

"I love you too Levi and our little son of course too." Hanji smiled taking a short glance to her father which held their son in his hands.

Pulling her closer Levi and Hanji kissed to seal their marriage and their new life.


End file.
